


Winter's Blade

by foxycometwong



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Multi, sarahjmaas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxycometwong/pseuds/foxycometwong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 years after Amarantha's curse and the war against Hybern, the Spring Court lies in ruins from the devastation of the High Lord and Lady of the Night Court. When a High Fae from the Winter Court seeks to save her own court, how far will she go to redeem the beast? POST ACoMaF May contain spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue

A/N: I bought ACoMaF last Friday and finished in one sitting. Then this furious plot bunny entered my head. I own nothing except Eirwen the special snowflake.

Chapter One

The place was much too hot. I stood upon a small hilltop, overlooking the vast expanse of Prythian's southernmost lands. The Spring Court. There was a time when the very mention of this court was enough to bring a hopeful smile on every Fae's face, when it alone stood fast against the Deceiver, the High Queen, Amarantha, for 50 years. After the Deceiver's death came the invasion of the King of Hybern and the war which raged on for another 50 years. The Cursed War, they had called it.

And it certainly was. I shifted under the gaze of the shining sun, muttering to myself that this place felt more like the Summer Court than the Spring Court, though I knew otherwise. I had visited there once, with my High Lord and his consort, and I part of his entourage. It was hot there too, even more so than here. Hot enough that the pale skin natural to my people had seemed to blister and redden the more days we spent there.

The Spring Court was hot, but not as sweltering as the Summer Court, and perhaps that was a small mercy. I snorted to myself as I debated which layer of clothing I should divest off before heading to the nearest village.

It had been 50 years after the Curse War; 50 years after the High Lord and Lady of the Night Court unleashed their combined powers and armies to defend the lands and courts of which they were often shunned. I had not personally met either, though I heard stories even during the war, even when the curse was till upon the lands. Like others, however, I had my opinions about them. Opinions that I knew if voiced, their vengeful wrath might set their sights upon the Winter Court next, as they had done to the Spring Court right before defending it from the King of Hybern's armies.

The Night Court had a reputation, as all courts had. My homeland's own reputation was from stellar, but it sounded quite innocent compared to the Night Court for all the benevolence and splendour the City of Velaris seemed to bring.

For it was common knowledge that the Lady of the Night Court, the Cursebreaker, and once betrothed to Tamlin, High Lord of the Spring Court, had taken it upon herself to raze the Spring Court to the ground, sparing only a few villages. Her power was spoken to rival that of all the High Lords and I myself couldn't imagine how one High Fae female, no matter how powerful could they are, destroy an entire manor and devastate such vast lands.

Until I saw the Spring Court for myself. Even after 50 years, the trees that once populated the vast forests of the Court were only just beginning to grow again. For the Immortal Fae, time was rarely an issue, but to see such destruction even after so long, was definitely not something one gets used to.

I stepped into the sleepy little village that had been marked almost inconspicuously in the map given to me by my sister's Steward.

"It would be best to see and interact with the locals first," Quillo had said, his pale hands tucking the map in that precise way of his within my own. He was the only one I trusted with my decision, and he alone seemed to understand my need to get away.

600 years of living in constant ice and snow, and in constant shadow to the twin with more power, I was ready to explore more of what Prythian was to offer, to finally see the world as peace had finally settled among the other courts, and to do my part to bring peace upon mine.

The memory of Quillo's steady dark eyes boring into mine as he helped me prepare for my travel was forever etched into my mind. He had looked desperate, and beseeching, two things that were out of character from the usual stoic Steward. However he knew, like I did, that we were running out of time.

Winter might be eternal in my Court, but the rest of Prythian might not take it so kindly when another curse hits the lands when the last one had been so cruel.

I took a deep breath, in through the nose and out through the mouth. I would be able to do this; I have walked almost a millennia in this world, I had seen much, and done much. It would be quite simple to walk up to the High Lord of the Spring Court's door, knock and demand he help me.

But that was simply High Fae arrogance. The Mother wouldn't simply give a problem like this to the Court I call home and give such a basic solution. Of course, it was her nature to give trials and expect her children to work hard.

"Cauldron, boil me," I muttered under my breath as I walk past the small cluster of buildings that make up the outermost village of the Spring Court. I had tried my best to dress the part of any Spring Court, forgoing the thick and heavy clothes of the Winter Court with the flowing travelling gowns of the Spring Court. Quillo had assured me that this was what they wore here, but then not many had left or lived in the Spring Court since the War, so perhaps he was mistaken.

Based on the furtive stares the few villages that caught sight of me, Quillo had been wrong about the clothes. Or perhaps despite it, I still stood out. After all, there was nothing I could do about my too pale skin. The alabaster sheen of my arms was easily visible against the skirts of the blue gown I wore. I was not skilled at all in glamor magic or magic in general so I had to rely on blending in rather than changing my appearance through magical means.

I weave through the streets and buildings, heading for the inn that I mentally memorized from the map. I tried not to shuffle too much or stay still long enough for the rest of the villagers to take a glimpse of the dark, very un-Spring Court color, of my hair and eyes. It was quite uncommon these days for the Fae to travel to this land. Despite the peace, despite the rebuilding of ties, the Spring Court was the only one of the seven that felt the most of the aftermath of the Cursed War, both for being the closest to the Wall that separated the mortals and our kind, and another for inviting the combined wrath or both the High Lord and Lady of the Night Court.

High Fae politics and arrogance, which was what it was. I shook away the dark thoughts that threatened to distract me from my goal. It would not do me service if I continue on this path hating the Spring Court and its High Lord. Not if the very survival of the Winter Court lay conveniently on his hands.

"Excuse me," I spoke towards the innkeeper, making my voice light and airy, easily forgettable. The Fae looked up from his chore, golden brown hair tucked neatly behind his ears as he dished out food and drink to his patrons. I dismissed the cursory glance at my clothes and skin. Instead, I mentally squared my shoulders and plunged on.

"The High Lord of the Spring Court…" I began only to be cut off in a voice that could easily belong to the Winter Court.

"There is no High Lord of the Spring Court." The innkeeper bit out, placing the tankard he was polishing against the bar, the thud echoing with finality. I had not expected such hostility early on in my travels, but I was used to this kind of talk. I was trained with it; I lived in it in all my life.

"Peace," I mumbled, adopting a voice and accent that could be placed in the friendlier Courts of the Fae Realms: the Dawn court, with their healers. "I meant to inquire about his lands, not the absent High Lord." Lies and more lies, but easy enough to say. My words were spoken soothingly, let the letters and sound of the chosen accent caress and ease the innkeeper. I felt a small smile tug the corner of my lips when it proved effective and the aggression disappeared faintly from his eyes.

"His lands…" He mused, still curious, but less cautious. "Healer, are you?"

A beat of a silence before I inclined my head from beneath my hood. It was the proper response as the innkeeper's shoulders relaxed and leaned towards me over the bar, friendlier than he had the moment he spied my clothes and skin.

"We get a lot of herbalists this way, more than the other courts." He said a matter-of-factly, brown eyes raking in my figure once more. I ignored him, and remained quiet, patiently waiting for him to continue. "Maybe because of what happened after…" The Cursed War, I knew that was what he meant, but I didn't urge him to speak it, and instead inclined my head once more, a gesture for him to continue.

"And we might not be as better off as the other Courts, but we're still civilized here. We still have laws."

What is he talking about? I schooled my features so as not to display the confusion I felt. As far as I knew, the Spring Court was lawless, held together in fear of the Night Court, and the leaders of each village, what few remaining there were. The rest of the lands had gone wild and untameable, I had heard. Apparently this was not the case.

"You'd best talk to the Emissary and his lady, if you wish to go to that wretched place." The innkeeper was saying, finally dropping the piece of information I had sought this place for. Inns were a wellspring of information, no matter what the Court it seemed.

Before I could ask he pressed a neatly folded envelope towards me, sealed not with the High Lord's seal, but of a different sigil. A fox crowned in flowers.

"The Lord Emissary usually opens court once a month and you're in luck that its today, Healer." The innkeeper said quite friendly now, pushing the envelope into my hands. I could only gawk at it, biting my tongue to keep from demanding what the hell it was supposed to be.

"Speak your intention when you open the envelope and you will be winnowed to his estate. The invite will return to me once you're done with it." A wink and he let me go.

Insufferable males. I snorted to myself but keeping up appearances as a friendly Dawn Court healer, I gave a deep nod of thanks before exiting the inn for some privacy. If this was some trap, some unfathomable Spring Court trap, then it was best I do it in the open air. I might not have powerful magic like my siblings, but at least I would go prepared.

I slipped behind the inn, hiding under the shadows and away from the hot sun that seemed determined to burn me despite the cloak. Shouldering the pack that I carried all the way from home to here, I eased out the slim delicate blade from its thigh sheath and addressed the envelope.

"I wish to meet the ruler of the Spring Court." Too late, I remembered I ought to have said Emissary.

The place was much too hot. The magic from the Emissary's seal had winnowed me not to his estate, but to the one I had been looking for: the High Lord of the Spring Court's estate.

I had seen paintings and pictures of this estate back during the war, back during the curse. It had always been full of color, lush and green and filled with flowers. 100 years after the Cursed War, it still was so, but it seemed the lands had decided to take it back. The hedges that made up the borders of the estate were overgrown, towering over me, thickets grown wild in abandon. The trees that served as it grounds had a haunted look on them, and despite having grown up surrounded by trees that were hardly green, the trees here were much more sinister. Like a monster barely holding on to its slumber, ready to strike any that sets foot unwittingly under its boughs.

It was not a welcoming sight, but to it I must go. Steeling my spine and sheathing my thigh blade, I looked up at the massive iron gates, the ivy from the hedges wrapped tight as if warding off some intruder or other. I stepped closer, studying it, wondering if I could scale up the gates to get to the other side. I wasn't much of a climber, but then I was pretty light and iron gates with ivy held nothing in comparison to a frozen cliff side.

Smirking at that memory, I tentatively placed one pale hand against the thick ivy leaves, wary of any leftover magic, only to be surprised by the sudden hum of released energy and the gates swinging noiselessly inward, inviting me in.

I hesitated only for a heartbeat before stepping through and into the gravel path that undoubtedly once felt the footsteps and hooves of horses and their masters. I let my eyes roam, drinking the sights of the array of colors before me. It seemed too much somehow, the overgrown hedges also present at the front courtyard, looking more angry bushes than hedges. The stone fountains that stood in the garden before the main manor house were cracked and not functioning, and the flowers had long since claimed every patch of soil it possibly could touch, Snowdrops, violets and daffodils, growing in wild abandon and the roses…

I stopped at the end of the gravel path and beheld the manor house were the High Lord of the Spring Court once lived. Perhaps a century ago, it would have been breath-taking in its cultured beauty. The roses that grew on trellises and vines that wrapped all over the house were all but gone, only a handful here and there and somewhat dull-colored and withered. I had always been fascinated with roses, since there were very few of the flowers that could grow in my home, so I stepped as close enough as I dared to the ivy-decorated wall and reached for the single pathetic bud that grew right above the banister of the outside stairs.

Only to have a roar echo ear-shatteringly through the air. It shook the grounds and the house and I only had a second's warning before a loud echoing boom came from the manor, as if a large object collided with hard wood. And then a humongous beast was hurtling out the door and towards me, fangs bared and green eyes wild with fevered rage.

I whirled around just in time, because the beast didn't even hesitate as it barrelled towards me, the size of a horse but with fangs and claws larger than any wolf's. The softly swaying flowers was the last thing I saw before my vision was blocked by golden fur and the wind literally knocked out of me by the beast protecting its territory by swiping hard at me.

I tightened the muscles of my stomach, trying not to panic as I was told I had a tendency to do and dropped the straps of the pack as I was carrying only to loosen the long swords I had stored within. In the few seconds I was knocked back from the gravel path and into the ground, I was up again, whirling to face the beast, swords up, hood and cloak destroyed by that attack.

I lowered my stance as the beast roared again as if confused as to where I had gone only to face me once more, as if catching my scent against the sweet flowers.

I knew this was probably not the best idea, fighting an overgrown wolf-feline thing. Not when it looked half-mad and determined to kill, but I had travelled far, and I was tired, hungry and hot. I hated feeling that last bit most of all.

So snarling back at the beast, I rolled my shoulders, letting the relaxing weight of my swords calm me, glad that the cloak was finally gone and my skin could at least be cooled by the gentle breeze. It was nothing like the winds of home, but it was better than sweltering under the sun.

"What are you waiting for?" I goaded the beast, which seemed to have hesitated at the sight before me. And I'm pretty sure I was a sight, what with my foreign looks and now half-tattered clothes thanks to his sharp claws. But I was impatient and I was itching for a fight.

"Have it your way," A flicker of a sneer before I launched myself at him swords in the air, the steel glinting against the glow of the too hot sun. I was answered by yet another roar and the great beast bounded forward to meet me and my swords.

It was strong, that much I can tell, as it easily caught the cross of my blades with one claw and swiping at me with another. I hissed as those strong claws made my already tattered dress into ribbons, the edges of the sharp claws piercing the skin of my calves.

A vulgar curse escaped my mouth as I landed roughly on the gravel path, my swords flashing. I had not come this far only to get stopped by this great chunk of wild beast. Whether or not it was protecting the once High Lord of Spring, I was determined to get through. To meet him. To get what I came for.

The beast had fallen with easy grace a little away from me, my blood staining its claws. It sniffed and tossed its great head; fangs dripping with frothy saliva, again hinting of the wildness it had become without its master to tame it. I heard of how the Spring Court was roamed by this big beast, of how it protected the lands and its borders. To see it survive the razing of the Night Court, it must be even more powerful.

I watched in a few beats of silence, watching it as it turned its shattered green eyes upon me once more, before watching the blood drip from my legs. A hunger flashed in his eyes, quite predatory, and almost chilled my bones.

But then I was used to the cold. Rolling my shoulders once more, I contemplated whether or not to talk to the beast, perhaps appeal to whatever link it had with its master. My bloodlust was slowly waning as the warnings of Quillo echoed in mind.

"You must be calm, Eirwen. No matter how much the land will provoke you so. Tame your wildness. Your sister's life depends on it." He had said. Like I was a child, like I had not spent years mastering myself while he went on to learn about the Stewardship. While I had learned to unleash my anger through my swords, my training, my frustration that I couldn't wield magic.

The metallic taste in my mouth was acrid and bitter, and I realized I had ground my teeth against my tongue to tame myself.

Glaring at the beast, which seemed to have found my non-movement more interesting now, I sheathed one sword at the sword belt strapped to my side. "I'm looking for somebody." I said now, my voice even as I tried to cool my temper.

"Perhaps you know him?" I cocked my head to one side as the beast looked at me inquiringly. "His name is Tamlin…"

That was the only word I got edgewise when in a flash as I was high against the brick wall of the manor, one of my swords clattering to the ground as the beast pinned my torso and neck with one of its great big paws.

"Who the hell are you?" It growled, the words sinister and feral as it stood on its hind legs, trapping me. All I could see at that moment was fur and its green eyes, and I felt more than saw the claws dig deep into my shoulders. I gave a cry out against the surprising pain but held his gaze as steadily as I could.

"I'm looking for Tamlin…" I said yet again only to get slammed against the brick, bruising my back. I felt my own blood trickle coldly down my back as his claws dug a little deeper. But still, it didn't kill me. The beast was poised over me, snarling and angry, breath puffing in rough rasps, hot against my skin. Hot again.

Anger shot through my veins once more and I mustered just enough strength to grab my sheathed sword and swipe it upwards, its sharp blade piercing through fur and flesh. The beast dropped me in an angry howl, its blood splattering all over me as I fell in an ungraceful heap before the side stairs to the manor.

"You miserable piece of filth!" It roared, cradling its bloody arm and set bloodshot eyes towards me. If it was hesitating to kill me then, it certainly wasn't now and I braced myself to fight yet again.

Only I didn't have to. I lay gasping, leaning heavily on one sword, with my neck and shoulders bloody as I blinked at yet another surprise before me.

A High Fae stood before me, dressed in a fine tunic of muted silver, breeches a dark red. I couldn't see his face from where I lay sprawled on the ground, but his hair was a dark russet, a shade lighter than that of his breeches, tied back and tucked behind his delicately pointed ears. Even if he was dressed finely, there was no denying that he could wield the large jewel-crusted sword strapped on his back. That as well as the knives strapped to his thighs.

It seemed the red-haired Fae had winnowed right between the beast and myself and pushed the beast back before it could deliver the final blow. I was much too out of breath to even muster a whisper of thanks. Too much energy used fighting before I properly deduced the situation. My siblings would sneer.

At that thought, I pushed myself up as straight as I could, using my sword as a crutch. Wiping the blood that stained my lips, I looked at the High Fae. For his part he merely frowned at the beast before turning to me, throwing his profile into sharp relief against the afternoon sun.

I blinked in surprise before schooling my features into an impassive mien as I beheld his face. All High Fae were unnaturally beautiful unless marred by battle, and this one seemed to have crossed the sharp and deadly end of both magic and blade centuries ago. A long jagged scar extended across his face, and where once there were two russet eyes, there was now only one, the other replaced by a golden metal eye that narrowed in study of me. He opened his mouth as if to say something only to be interrupted by a low growl from the beast.

The High Fae sighed as if pained and turned towards the beast. "Please Tamlin, enough of this. This would be the fifth you would have seriously injured just by stepping foot here. This was just a coincidence, was it not, little lass?" He turned to me, beseechingly, the fierce visage contrasting quite heavily against the tone he used.

I would normally have pitied such a tone, would have folded easily when it came to a handsome man. Yes, this High Fae was handsome for all that there was an ugly scar on his face. But I was not home, and I was too tired and hot to be swayed.

"I came here on purpose." I said through gritted teeth, shaking my limp arms as if determined to get some feeling in them. "I'm here to see Lord Tamlin."

The High Fae's eyes, both natural and artificial widened a fraction, before stepping aside so I could see the beast once more. "And you found him." He deadpanned, gesturing at the now placated beast licking the great slash I inflicted on his arm. For a heartbeat I stared at the Fae and the beast uncomprehendingly, before feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment and realization.

In my haste and distress, it seemed I had forgotten all my lessons about the Courts. The High Lord of the Spring Court could shapeshift. And the beast that once roamed the courts lands was none other than its lord, protecting and shielding the borders, until the razing.

"I…" I opened my mouth to apologize, realizing I might have successfully breached some Court protocol that would undoubtedly set the remaining armies of the Spring Court to invade my home. I was cut off however as the beast gave one puff of a breath, as if he also realized he had overreacted and vanished back into the house as quickly as it had come.

"Of all the bottomless Cauldron shitstorm things to do…" The High Fae muttered beside me, sighing heavily through its nose. This one seemed to be taking care of the once High Lord. I was unfamiliar of the details, but I recalled that once the Night Court had finished razing the manor and most of the Spring Court lands, its master had disappeared.

In a gesture of peace, 10 years after the razing, the Lady Feyre had restored the manor and its lands after exacting an oath to never try to interfere with her and her mate's lives ever again. It seemed the once High Lord had made good of his promise because he had stayed in the resurrected manor and retreated there. Nobody had seen or heard from him in nigh half-century. Until now that is.

If that had been Tamlin, then this High Fae might be his Emissary and friend, I wondered to myself before sketching the appropriate bow. "Apologies for intruding my lord." Court taught manners surfaced and I winced to myself at how ridiculous it must have looked to him.

"Please, none of that." He spoke, waving his battle-worn hand in a placating gesture. He looked appropriately chagrined at catching his old master about to kill her, even if she was technically intruding. "Lucien, Emissary of the Spring Court." He said after making a bow of his own. He surveyed the damage his beast of a High Lord had done on me. "I would inquire as how exactly did you get here, but it's best we have this conversation in my estate, rather than here." He cast a tentative glance up at the now silent manor, as if quietly saying. Before he comes back.

But I was not so easily swayed. I came here to find Tamlin, and now that I found him, despite being a half-wild beast, I was going to make do with my promise to save my sister and my court. "But I…"

"You will be able to talk to him, after you answer some questions of my own, lady." This time, Lucien's tone was firm and brooked no argument. He was acting lord on behalf of Tamlin, and my memory served me that it would be good not to tease the law upon a different court.

I bowed my head in a gesture of acceptance before reaching for my swords. But Lucien got to them first. "Allow me." He said gallantly, though I knew those were both to disarm me and keep me complacent.

"My estate is not far, and I owe you perhaps a change of clothes at least, and a healer at the most." He glanced at the blood on my shoulders. "My mate will be able to help with that." A slight softening in his mouth at the mention of his partner and I staunched the twinge of annoyance and jealousy. I had been told since I was a youngling that there might not be a mate for me. With my temper, and general lack of endearing qualities, it would be best if I at least strive not to dishonour my brother and sister and their marriage and mating prospects.

Still, none of that was to be blamed on the Spring Court Emissary. It was not his fault he was able to find his mate and happiness even after the Cursed War. Telling myself that had hardly assuaged the jealousy, so I kept silent as Lucien stepped forward to winnow us away from Tamlin's estate.

We appeared several seconds later in another estate, albeit smaller but more well-cared for than that of the High Lord's manor.

I sniffed at the scent of the flowers in the air, less cloying and overbearing than that of the wildflowers in the abandoned estate. Hovering behind Lucien who led the way through the cobbled path of his estate, my eyes barely registered the vast gardens with little alcoves when I sensed the Emissary studying me, as if trying to discern the look on my face.

Schooling my features once more, I gestured casually at the flowers, my blood-soaked fingers flicking droplets here and there. Lucien didn't seem to notice and merely stared at me.

"Mating present?" I asked lightly, remembering some of the customs of this flower-ridden Court.

He merely nodded before gesturing inside. "My mate, Elain is inside. She might not like me saying this, but please try your best not to upset her. She is in a delicate state…"

"I will not break Lucien, dear." A clear voice spoke behind him, trilling like a nightingale's voice and I couldn't help but peek over the Emissary's shoulder to see who have spoken. She was taller than me, and possibly one of the most beautiful High Fae I have ever seen. Honey gold hair tumbled past her shoulders in fat, gorgeous curls down her back, her golden skin seeming to glow as she moved down the steps to greet her mate. She was dressed in a dawn-pink gown of the most delicate chiffon, held together at the shoulders by small topazes. The flowing dress didn't deny however, that she was very much pregnant.

I could help but gape. High Fae younglings were very rare, even so after the Cursed War, and here she was, the mate of a High Fae well on her way to deliver new life on to Prythian. A shred of hope that the war and curse hadn't completely obliterated any sense of future. Especially here, where the future seemed to have been suspended after the Cursed War. The sight of her was enough for me to shut my mouth and drop my head in respect to the life she was bringing.

"Elain," Lucien spoke, his tone reverent with just a hint of exasperation. "I asked you to stay comfortable in the solar, but you're as stubborn as a mule…"

"And I told you, whenever you come home, I will always greet you. No matter what's happening." She interrupted him with a bright smile that could dazzle anybody. I myself have never seen Lumi smile like such to her own husband, and Kallias was the High Lord.

"Is Tamlin all right?" Elian asked now as Lucien greeted her at the bottom of the steps,carefully wrapping his arms around her shoulders and giving her rosebud lips a gentle kiss.

"Fine," Lucien replied after another sigh through his nose. "I just have to sort him out. " He gestured behind me, and I tried not to squirm at the curious look the Emissary's mate was giving me. "Would you mind helping me…?"

"Of course darling," Elain gave another smile and Lucien seemed to melt (I resisted rolling my eyes) before placing another kiss on her pink cheek and stepping away.

"I will be back." He said to me, his voice now back to its distant politeness, metal eye whirring over me once more as if memorizing every part of my scent and body. As if he half expected me to run. I wouldn't, I was so close.

So I merely nodded my face still even as Elain floated towards me, not caring if her hands will be stained by touching my bloodied arms and shoulders and steered me into her manor house.

"Welcome to the House of Flora." She spoke in that lilting voice, sweeping me inside like a welcome guest.


	2. Chapter 2

Books » A Court of Thorns and Roses » Winter's Blade  
Author: Comet Wong « »   
Rated: M - English - Romance/Adventure - Reviews: 2 - Published: 05-16-16 - Updated: 05-16-16 id:11949185  
A/N:How was the first chapter? I would love to hear from you guys. Please review after this if you could!

Chapter Two:

This place was much too sweet. I sniffed disdainfully at the scented bath water Elain's servants had prepared for me, after their mistress had a healer patch up my neck, shoulders and calves. She had spoken cheerily, as if I was indeed an expected guest and stirred me into a room she said I would occupy during my stay.

My stay? I tried to protest, but she had effectively cut whatever words I wanted to say with her effervescent charm and smile that I could only follow her and save my glowering to the servants she requested to wait on me.

It made me uncomfortable, being waited on by servants, and I had to take deep breaths to calm myself even as they divested me of my tattered travelling gown and underthings and made me sit in the surprisingly cool water. Not cold enough for my tastes, but enough to soothe my skin and calm my mind somewhat.

If only it didn't smell so darn sweet. Elain had left me to wash, promising she would be back with dresses for me to try. Dresses. I echoed in my mind with a shudder but I let her be. She seemed quite innocent and carefree, and I didn't want to draw attention to the fact that I might just be here to steal something from her mate liege lord.

So there I was an hour after the scented bath, ignoring the hovering servants who wanted to brush my hair dry. They shouldn't bother, I told them with impatient gestures. My dark, ebony hair always hung straight despite all efforts to curl it into fashionable styles. They had also tried to get me to wear the under things that was the norm in the Spring Court, but one look at the delicate things made me ask for my pack where I stored my clothes. The servants were only able to hand me the undergarments from the pack before Elain had breezed in, as easily despite the large belly, a few more servants trailing behind her with swaths of cloth in their arms.

"Oh you look absolutely refreshing without the blood." She said with that bright smile as if seeing blood was an everyday occurrence for her. Though judging by the warrior stance and mien of her mate, it might be so.

I could only give a bland smile back before she gestured the servants to lay the clothes on the large ornate bed that occupied the room she ushered me in earlier.

"I hope you don't mind, I was only able to gather a few old dresses of mine that I wore before I got pregnant…" She said apologetically and it made me want to assure her just to get rid of that furrowed brow.

"It's fine, my lady. You needn't have bothered." Were the first words I uttered underneath the House of Flora and if that surprised the servants, Elain hardly batted an eyelash.

"Oh please, call me Elain. I confess we hadn't had female guests in the House since Nesta and Feyre stayed with their mates, oh, a few years ago." She gave a wistful sigh. The name Feyre was familiar, for that was the name of the High Lady of the Night Court. The other female name wasn't. Who was Elain to the powerful High Lady, I wondered. But I was too polite to ask.

"So you can see if I'm a little eager to dress you up Lady…" She trailed off inquiringly peering at me with those warm brown eyes that seemed like molten chocolate.

"Eirwen," I mumbled, feeling the red touch my cheeks at her gaze. "But no lady, lady."

"AY-rehn." Elain spoke my name slowly, her tongue flowing over the vowels of my name. "That's a beautiful name." She complimented and I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. If she only knew that my very name was a mockery at the Winter Court.

But I said nothing, merely bobbed my head as Court training kicked in. Elain seemed to notice my mood and therefore effectively changed the subject to one she liked.

Dresses. I blinked at the multitude of colors before me and I could only dumbly stare as Elain showed off the gowns one by one, holding them against my skin.

"You have such excellent coloring, perfect for jewel tones." She said not at all minding the paleness of my skin, or the darkness of my hair and eyes. "That blue you were wearing was tad bit too pale though, this one should suit you better."

She held up a royal blue day gown against my form, darker than the dress I had worn to disguise myself inside the Spring Court. She didn't ask questions, but there was something about her that inspired confidences and I mustered enough of my own voice to quietly reply.

"It was the first time I wore blue, lady…Elain." I stumbled haltingly over her name, the Winter Court accent betraying me.

"Oh?" Elain looked up from her inspection of the gown against my frame. There was no judgement in her eyes only curiosity. "What colors do you normally wear then? I could find those for you…"

"No!" I protested before I could help myself. I never wanted to wear silver or grey again. Not while I was here. Here, colors meant everything and nothing and anybody could wear them. Here, colors were more than just rank. They were choices.

"I…I like blue." I said softly, touching the fabric of the dress she held against me. Even if the Spring Court felt too foreign, too sweet and too hot. It was still different from home. Different enough that I could at least let go of myself just a little bit.

"Then blue is what you shall wear." Elain said kindly, handing me the dress and nodding softly to the hovering servants to help me. She assessed me as I was led away and the way her eyes studied me reminded me of her mate that I felt a trickle of dread about how much I revealed while being pampered by this kind woman.

The dread I felt only intensified after I was dressed. The servants insisted on dressing my hair, even though the locks wouldn't curl at all and they were too smooth and light to bury combs through, one of the servants, I learned her name as Alis, had insisted on placing a small circlet of silver upon my brow. It wasn't inlaid with any jewels so I didn't feel so bad about dressing up with it.

"It sets off your eyes, child." She said with a cluck of her tongue, the bark-like skin of her hands gentle against my hair. Elain wasn't kidding when she said there weren't many females to dress up in the House of Flora. I could only nod mutely and shake my head when Alis asked if I wanted to see how I looked in the mirror.

Best get this interrogation over with, as I knew this was supposed to be. Despite how welcome the Emissary's mate seemed to be. I gathered the skirts of the long royal blue gown in one hand and followed Alis as she led me through the vast halls of the manor house to Elain's solar. It was a cheerful looking place, and though it seemed too constricted and hot, I felt that it was lived in and comfortable, judging by the cozy armchairs in front of the fireplace, the mantle decorated with small paintings.

"Eirwen, hello!" Elain greeted me like a long friend, standing up almost precariously from where she was nestled on one of the couches, needlework atop her rotund belly. She moved gracefully despite it and to my surprise, wrapped an arm around my shoulders in welcome and steered me easily into the room.

"Lucien arrived just a few moments ago, I insisted he wash up. He tends to get…" Elain wrinkled her delicate nose. "Roughened up whenever he visits the High Lord's estate."

"I'm sorry." I felt that was the appropriate response as it had been me who intruded there which ultimately sent the Emissary to my rescue.

"Oh, darling I meant no criticism on your part." Elain said with a reassuring pat of her lithe hand against my own. "I still am not used to it, but High Fae men get terribly brutal when they clash, it's terribly barbaric, don't you think so?"

Wondering exactly what she meant by not used to it, I opened my mouth in order to at least give a polite reply when a ripple from the door signalled the arrival of Lucien, his entrance preceded by the scent of the same flowers I had smelt in my bath earlier.

"Darling, I love you the Mother knows that, but why must we scent the water?" Was his greeting as he strode towards us sitting on the overstuffed couch, dressed in a fresh tunic the color of the underbrush of trees. It was decorated by leaves in silver needlework and I could have sworn it was made by the same woman beside me.

I was admiring the tunic as the Emissary greeted his mate with another kiss, that I didn't immediately notice his attention whir on me until he asked almost lazily, "If I would blush, I would, but my mate might throttle me for responding to such a look, Eirwen."

So Elain had told him my name. That and coupled with his comment made me blink and lower my head in embarrassment before gesturing helplessly at his tunic. "It's fine needlework." I mumbled and Elain glowed.

"See? I told you looked so much more handsome with such fine clothes."

"Always for you, darling." Lucien said patiently, though I suspected his true opinion about his fine clothes was quite different.

"Wine?" He asked me now as he straightened up and headed for the tiny table filled with clear bottles of various spirits and alcohol. I couldn't help but note the difference that in the Winter Court, alcohol was only often served to friends and close relatives. Never guests.

It was for that that I was tempted to shake my head but finding that metal eye studying me again, I nodded and followed him to the spirits table and silently accepting the goblet of wine he poured for me.

The Emissary and his wife mate were acting as if intruders often came to the High Lord's estate. What had Lucien said earlier? I would be the fifth Tamlin's beast form would have maimed had Lucien not interfered. I wondered exactly how many Fae had tried to breach the estate and the reasons they would do.

My own were nonetheless just as important, but I was not about to defend them to this scarred High Fae. Not if it would reveal exactly the reason why I ventured here in the first place.

I waited for Lucien to take a sip of his wine before I did the same, ignoring the amused smile on his lips. If this was the High Fae couple's plan, to treat me with hospitality, and provide shelter so as I would willingly share information with them, then they were wrong.

I steeled my spine in an effort to gather that training once more. This kindness was a trick, a trap, surely. I could easily see the cunning behind Lucien's russet eyes, easily detect that he too was assessing the danger I posed to him and his mate while I was doing the same about him to my life. Elain most probably was in on it too. Surely that sweet gentility was nothing more than a sham. I have heard how wild and untameable the Spring Court had become. Had witnessed it myself as its High Lord nearly crushed my spine under his mighty paw just a few hours ago.

I didn't realize I had placed a hand over the bandages around my neck until Lucien's eyes followed my gesture. "I would apologize again for my High Lord's behaviour, but I must also ask what the Cauldron you were doing there in the first place." There was no amusement in his tone now and the usually chipper Elain was now quiet from her perch on the couch.

"If you get caught," Quillo had advised before I left the Ice Chateau. "Do not say the truth. Bury it deep within you that even Dematai would not be able to get it. Remember your training Eirwen, Lumi's survival depends on it." He had warned with those solemn eyes.

I tried to recall the exact shade of the Steward's eyes but I couldn't. Not when Lucien's russet eye and golden one were boring down on me, determined to siphon off the truth from my body. But I must not yield. Not when the whole Court was depending on me.

I gave a sigh, making sure my shoulders sagged and made a show of being embarrassedly caught. "I..I'm not from here." I tentatively ventured, bringing out those sweet, dulcet tones of the Dawn Court healer I used earlier at the inn.

"Obviously," Lucien said drily, impervious to my voice. Perhaps because he had deduceLuciend that much from studying me and with speaking to his mate before I arrived.

"I haven't been out of my Court in half a millennium." I added, which was of course the truth. "I wanted to see the other Courts now that the war is over." Again another truth. "I…I thought..." I trailed of sheepishly, ducking my head. "The Spring Court would be the obvious first place to visit. Since well, everything happened here." I murmured diplomatically, adopting the air of an innocent High Fae traveller, brought to their lands on her own passing fancy. I prayed to the Mother that Lucien would buy it.

He gave a thoughtful noise as he finished the last drops of his wine. "Be that as it may, you were still trespassing." He said in a grave voice. "Although much has changed since the war and the Accords set, the same laws still stand firm against trespassing. Especially for a High Fae that isn't native of the lands." His golden eye narrowed as he studied me. I could feel more than see Elain hyper-studying us as well, as if trying to decide whether or not to intervene.

"As Emissary, I have to abide by the laws of my High Lord, whether or not he is here to impose them." He added in a serious note, glancing at Elain who seemed to have been shaking her head fervently the moment Lucien had spoken about trespassing.

"What shall I do to atone-?" I began but Lucien had cut me off.

"A while ago you needed to see Tamlin." His voice was light but there was a hint of warning in them. A question as to my intent. He might as well be blatantly asking me outright what the hell I was doing in the abandoned estate in the first place.

"I was looking for this Court's ruler. To ask permission to spend some time here. I didn't realize Tamlin was…"

I trailed off letting the raise of my eyebrow suggestive about what exactly I thought about the absentee High Lord's leadership skills.

Lucien gazed at me, both eyes unnaturally still before Elain gave a soft clearing of her throat and he looked away.

"All right." He said his voice even, and it took me a few moments to realize he had bought my lie. "But that doesn't change the fact that you were trespassing, and I am very curious as to why a High Fae from the Winter Court would."

I blinked at that piece of information, lips suspended over the rim of the wine goblet, eyes wide in curiosity.

"How did-?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "I was Lord Tamlin's emissary in more than just name, years ago. I spent time in each of the courts…" A flash of a grimace at a memory dredged up. "At least as much as I could before returning here, to aid my High Lord with the curse. And there is only one court where pale skin and dark eyes are quite common." He gestured at my ebony straight hair.

I bit back my sigh of disappointment. Here I hoped that at least none would associate me with my court even though I couldn't do any glamor magic. Alas, there really was no point in hiding the fact that I was very much a foreigner in a new Court, so I gave a deep nod, acknowledging the Emissary's deduction.

"I apologize for our weather." Lucien said minutes later when a servant had announced dinner was served. He seemed to be a stickler to tradition and escorted both his mate and myself to the dining room. I expected that since he was Emissary, it would be traditional to dine in a large hall and an even larger dining table. To my relief, Lucien and Elain led me to a smaller, more intimate dining room, with a round table that could easily sit eight. It was better than an imposing dining hall though and I gave a bow of thanks when Lucien escorted me to a chair after his mate.

Elain smiled at me from across the table and I wondered why exactly was I seated on Lucien's right. Wasn't it a position of eminence? I turned to ask him about it but servants came bearing plates of hot food and I had to stifle my questions and not squirm at the steam.

"I understand this must be quite a hot place for you." Lucien had said after the dishes had been placed on the table and the food was served. I noticed that although one of his hands was carefully picking through his food, the other was tucked under the table. I had hoped he was only holding hands with Elain and not actually holding a weapon to stab me once this dinner was over.

But then he had already served me drink and food, and according to the Peace Accords, established after the Cursed War, this meant he was offering me hospitality rather than judgement. Still, I couldn't relax, and held the silver utensils tighter.

"Is it eternal winter in the Winter Court then?" Elain spoke up from her lavender soup, head cocked to one side in curiosity. A gentle smile was on her face, inviting me once more to confide in her, to trust her.

A mental sigh from me before I nodded, trying to return her smile. "The Season Courts have always been as such, and the Winter Court is no different. I..haven't seen green trees in 400 years, it's quite a sight." I offered gesturing to the trees one could see from the large ornate window behind Lucien.

"Still, the Winter Court has magnificent views too, my darling." Lucien said after a beat, looking at me in askance. "I remember how magnificent the Ice Chateau was when I visited, are you familiar with it?"

I paused over my own soup, wondering how much of my past should I reveal. If I say I was familiar with my home, then they could easily deduce that I was of the Inner Court of the High Lord of Winter Court, Kallias. And that would make my job here, that much more difficult.

"I visited when I could, especially during the Winter Solstice." I said evenly, willing myself to smile at the memories of all the holidays celebrated with my siblings Lumi and Yuki at the longest and coldest night of the year, ushering to welcome the new sun's birth. Back in my court we called it something else, in our own dialect, Sol-nal.

And because talking about home seemed to alleviate some of my own fears and feelings of homesickness, I spoke of what I could. How the last rays of the sun would shimmer and glimmer against the ice walls of the Ice Chateau, washing the grounds with color, one of the only times in the year that color would be welcome among the nobility. And the music, how the Winter Court would do justice of the two things we are known for: cold and music. There was no music quite like the ones we produce; I said so with a proud smile.

"That sounds extremely lovely." Elain said gently, breaking through my wistfulness after my little narrative.

"For all its beauty, I'm surprised you even wanted to leave." Lucien spoke drily from my left and I couldn't stop the glare until it was much too late.

"Lucien," Elain spoke in a hushed voice, gaping at her mate as if he had just announced he wanted to dance naked atop the table. Lucien for his part, met my glare with a mischievous grin of his own. As if he knew exactly why I talked about the Ice Chateau, what distraction I was hoping to put, and how he wasn't buying it.

"I can't go back." I said through gritted teeth before I could help myself and both Lucien and Elain stared at me.

"Exiled?" Lucien asked and his voice was firm and taught again. Wondering at the implications of harbouring an exile of the Winter Court would be to the Spring Court no doubt.

"No, no." I raised my hands in a placating gesture. Mother above, I really wasn't the best when it came to explaining using words. I doubt Quillo would have the trouble telling these people what they needed to hear and how easy it would be for him to infiltrate Tamlin's estate. But Quillo was not here, and I was sent in his stead, and I must not fail.

"I left on my accord," I spoke as calmly as I could, trying not to remember how I had to sneak out of my ancestral home, dodging my sister and the High Lord's well-trained guards/assassins. The sweat at the back of my neck was the coldest it had ever been and I was relieved more than glad when I was able to leave the Ice Chateau unscathed. "My family…." I did a shrug to downplay exactly what leaving cost me. "We're not a traveling sort. I'm pretty sure I have been cast of their minds and declared dead by now."

The words were light though they were the truth and the tightening of Lucien's mouth as well as Elain's look of sympathy told me exactly how much of my bitterness must have shown through.

"Nobody knows I'm here, Lord Lucien." I said now, dropping back to Court-instilled manners. "You need not worry I would bring the wrath of Winter Court here. After all, I'm just a lowly servant. No wars will be raged if I go missing."

I said it as lightly as I could but that didn't stop the Spring Court couple from exchanging glances.

"Very well," Lucien spoke after a few moments and the dishes were taken away. I reached for the wine to wash away the last tastes of the too-sweet food from my mouth. I was too polite to tell them my palate run a lot more towards spicy food, but in retrospect, everything in the Emissary's table tasted delicious.

"I will take your word for it Eirwen." He gave me a nod and stood up from the table. "But you must understand, I cannot let you stay in my estate for too long." He gave a reluctant sigh as if these next few words were born out of duty rather than anything else. He cast a glance towards his pregnant wife.

Elain for her part looked absolutely scandalized that her mate would actually turn me up on the street. It was almost human the way she reacted, and I had to stop myself from asking if she had spent time with the mortals before turning to look back at Lucien.

"I understand Lord Emissary. Then allow me at least to return to the inn tonight…"

"What? Nonsense." Elain's voice interrupted whatever her mate was going to say, her clear voice firm for once. "It's already night and I would not have a guest to the Spring Court wandering by herself unprotected."

I resisted the urge to say that as long as I had my swords, I would be fine. Lucien too it seemed had staunched whatever he was going to say to stare at his wife.

"I'm not contagious Lucien, she can very well stay a couple of nights before she will travel on. Unless she came here for an exact reason?" Elain's warm brown eyes bore into mine now.

There it was. That question in which Lucien had been trying for me to answer all evening but I had dodged all night. What answer could I give that would ultimately allow me passage to the High Lord's estate. The cure I was looking for would very well be hidden in Tamlin's territory, and I had a strong suspicion it would be inside his abandoned manor.

"Well I'm looking for a book…" I said before realizing it sounded stupid but I could no longer take it back. It was the lie I said and it would be the lie I would stick to for the rest of my stay.

"A book?" Even Lucien couldn't control his doubtful expression.

It was a half-truth. Quillo had suspected that what I needed to find for Lumi might be a Book, similar to the Book of Whisperings, but he wasn't too sure.

"It was rumoured that Lord Tamlin's estate had a wide collection of books. Some of those are not even found in the Day Court." I plunged on, hoping my memory of Court details were true.

"Yes, well, not that I would remember such things, but Tamlin did mention it once or twice…before." Lucien mused, arms folded and studying me once.

"What book are you looking for dear?" Elain piped up as she poured me another glass of wine. I nodded my thanks as I racked my brains for something suitable.

"Nothing particularly dangerous or magical." I stalled, knowing that this might be lie. If what I sought would truly save my sister, then magical it would be. There wasn't any other way I could think of to save my sister from her plight except for magic that I didn't have.

"Healing is not a specialty of the Winter Court," I added with another sip of wine. "I am in search of a copy of one of the original texts the Healer Palantia wrote during her time hundreds of millennia ago. The Dawn Court is the place of healing, but their way is much interlaced with their own blood and ancestry. I was searching, hoping… to find other ways."

"So a scholarly tourist am I to make you," Lucien mused from his side of the table, not looking at me but at his goblet of wine.

"I would have to ask the High Lord's permission for you to visit his estate in the morning. You understand that he is volatile and in need of warning…"

"I understand." I said much more quickly than what polite, a little eagerness showing through. What I was in search for wasn't a particularly rare book, but something in Tamlin's library might be able to give me clues as to where the Rose's Tear might be. So if I was at least granted permission to be in his library, that would be at least one step closer to my goal.

"And if it's a book you're after, it might take you some time. The old manor has lots of libraries in them, with hundreds of books. I never had time to read them, and Feyre wasn't much of a reader…" He cut himself off at the mention of the High Lady. So it was true. That the Cursebreaker had been indeed a resident of the Spring Court before meeting her mate with the High Lord of the Night Court. What irony.

I said nothing but nodded again. "I am prepared to earn my keep, my lord." I said steadily, avoiding the urge to wring my hands in desperation.

"You?" Lucien asked doubtfully. "You have seen the manor Eirwen, it isn't just a few dusting and pruning that needs to be done. But then again, Tamlin might not even allow you to set foot inside, so I shouldn't be too worried… " He trailed off talking to himself that we almost didn't catch Elain's next words.

Her tone was careful with just a hint of trepidtation. "Well perhaps now would be the perfect time to ask him."

"Now?" Lucien asked, one auburn eyebrow raised. "Elain, I just got back and I am not leaving you and the youngling alone-"

"You don't have to darling, Tamlin is here." Elain interjected softly before pointing out the window behind her mate.

Startled, both Lucien and I turned to look towards the direction Elain's slim hand was pointing. Sure enough, there, amidst the cultured flower beds stood the great beast that I encountered hours ago in the abandoned estate. The spring moon gave his golden fur an iridescent glow as he stared towards the window, his green eyes glinting in the dark. He seemed to stare at me, not at Lucien or his mate, before Tamlin straightened up and disappeared towards the side of Lucien's manor, beckoning me to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  


“Stay here.” Lucien’s words were firm even as I made to stand and follow whatever magic beckoned me towards Tamlin the beast. Elain had looked at me like I was two-thirds shy of being completely crazy, but I frowned even as Lucien swept passed out and went out to meet Tamlin.  


Even from where we sat in the dining room, we could hear the creak of the house as Tamlin undoubtedly set foot inside Lucian’s manor.  


“Oh, the floors…” Elain mumbled under her breath before blushing at being caught worrying something trivial as polished floors.  


“I’m sorry,” I could only mumble, realizing that the only reason Tamlin had even ventured out of his own estate was to come here, for my head. And to bring such violence to this otherwise peaceful home immediately wiped the frown off my face. I couldn’t even fathom exactly what Tamlin would do to his Emissary even if his mate was pregnant, not if Lucien had broken his orders by harbouring me.  


Stupid. I thought to myself as I gripped the edge of the well-worn table. How many more people have to get hurt before you realize you’re a nuisance? I berated myself mentally, feeling splinters of wood dig into my palm and I welcomed the pain. Two weeks into this mission and I was already bungling it up.  


I felt my stiff shoulders bowl over with shame. Even as I could hear the rumbling voices of both Lucien and Tamlin echoing from down the hall.  


“The least you could do is to appear civilized, Tam, Mother help me…” Lucien’s voice was laced with exasperation and the answering growl didn’t care that he was.  


I tuned them out and ignored Elain’s worried glance. This wasn’t how I planned this. There wasn’t supposed to be any other people involved except myself. Even Tamlin, when I thought of it in my head at the safety of my room back at the Ice Chateau. There would be no Spring Court, his estate would be abandoned, and I would have been free to explore his estate at my leisure. How exceedingly naïve of me.  


“Eirwen, I’m sorry.” Lucien’s entering words shook me from my self-hatred and I looked up. His face was thunderous, at what exactly I couldn’t be sure. It could be me, the situation, or even his lord; I wasn’t an expert in studying faces that I could tell. Lucien’s golden eye was whirring back and forth from where I sat to the hall he obviously left Tamlin in.  


“She’s leaving?” Elain asked as she straightened up from her chair and stood to meet her mate, her hand swooping in to check if Lucien’s beast of a High Lord had done her mate damage. Lucien captured Elain’s hand with one of his own and squeezed gently.  


“His word is law, even if he hasn’t spoken any decent one in almost 50 years.” Lucien said acidly, and a rumbling growl echoed from behind him to say Tamlin had heard the disrespect and was warning the Emissary to watch his words.  


I was not going to be responsible for the possibility that these two High Fae would fight in this house because of some misplaced opinions about what my punishment would be. I had witnessed enough dinners that turned to sparring matches back home to know exactly how long this would be drawn out when males butted heads.  


I stood up from the table and gave Elain a customary bow of my people, palms together and over my heart before bending from the waist. “Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Elain.” I said sincerely, offering a small smile of reassurance. Elain was looking me as if I had volunteered to be slaughtered, but she quickly rearranged her expression into a returning smile.  


“Oh please, come visit again. I was just enjoying the idea of having female company.” She said with a gracious smile and stepped forward to embrace me. Such a display of warmth from this charming woman had that twinge of guilt beat below my breastbone. I stepped out of her embrace quickly and faced her mate.  


“I’m sorry, but my pack…” I asked knowing that Lucien had kept it so he could study the contents when I was being patched up. A flick of his rest and they were in his hands, my swords in their sheaths on the other.  


“I will earn my keep.” I assured him even as I shrugged on the pack and strapped on my swords.  


“It is not that which I’m worried about,” was Lucien’s serious reply, both eyes fixed on me, the fire from the dining room fireplace casting shadows against his auburn hair.  
“Despite being a trespasser, the Accords still stand as you have not stolen or brought harm to anybody here in the Court.” Lucien said with a frown as if trying to convince himself. Well technically I did hurt Tamlin by that slice on his arm, but I smartly kept my mouth shut and followed him down the hall where the beast was undoubtedly waiting. I tried not to abruptly giggle at the idea of a great big wolf-feline thing sitting in Elain’s solar like a pet dog.  


“It seems Tam is determined to bring his own justice upon you, but I made him promise not to hurt, maim or kill you.” Lucien added lowering his head in apology. As if he was truly powerless against this half-mad wild beast that was the High Lord.  


“It’s all right.” I told him reassuringly; hand on one handle of my swords. “I will earn my keep, and will move on soon enough. I apologize for the intrusion and I thank you again for the assistance.”  


“I will come for you in two weeks.” Lucien was saying as he led me far from the solar and towards the front door. It seemed he at least convinced his master to wait outside and not ruin the furniture. “Perhaps then he would have calmed down and you would have found your book. Send word if you need assistance, and I will come.”  
How nice of him, I thought to myself as I gripped my swords tighter. To care for a veritable stranger. I was about to say so when the rumble of a growl from the garden interrupted me.  


It seemed Tamlin had become even more impatient. He had worn a path through Elain’s flower beds and I stared flabbergasted at the up tilted soil with the roots of the flowers in the air. Such disregard for nature, this once High Lord of the Spring Court.  


I sneered at him as I came into view, his size looking even more intimidating in the dark, as the shadows danced around him. “How’s your arm?” I said by way of greeting, knowing it was a stupid thing to say, but I couldn’t help but say it. Beside me, Lucien stiffened and opened his mouth to scold which of us, I can’t be too sure.  
Because in two giant steps, Tamlin’s beast form was in front of me, his green eyes boring into mine before he took hold of my entire arm with one of his giant paws and proceeded to drag me from the garden and out of the estate.  


“Hey wait!” I gave a squawk of protest even as Tamlin’s actions left Lucien motionless by the foot of the stairs. I had only time for half a wave towards the Emissary of the Spring Court before he winnowed us away.  


XOXOXO  
Unlike Luthien’s smooth entrance to his manner, Tamlin winnowing felt like I was being dragged like sack against a heavy current. I landed with a thud before the gates, Tamlin dropping quite ungracefully behind me. The force of his impact on the ground was enough to send the occasional bird flying away from the treetops.  


“Are you always this graceful?” I bit out, groaning softly as the gravel scraped the skin of my inner wrists, but I quickly straightened up, seeing as how the High Lord of the Spring Court was puffing above me like he wanted me to hurry up.  


“How did you get in the first time?”, Was his only response and I had to strain my ears to understand through the half-growling half words he uttered. I stared at that leonine head of his and gave an easy shrug as if I had scaled gates and broke into manors in the past.  


“Why, was it supposed to be hard?” I bit out, folding my arms and glaring at him. If he insisted in acting like a brute of High Fae, then I would also act incorrigible myself. Not to mention I hadn’t had the chance to unleash my temper in a while, and without the watchful eye of Quillo, it was easy to lash out. Especially at this great hunk of animal/Fae.  


He growled at my impertinence and faced the gate. Just like I did, Tamlin merely had to place one of his giant paws against the gates before it swung noiselessly to let us in. I kept my face neutral so as not to reveal to him exactly how I got in earlier and without waiting for his invitation, stormed passed him down the gravel path.  


“Can I even ask why you dragged me from Lucien’s house back to here?” My voice was dripping with acid, my eyebrows raised as I regarded his beast form. He didn’t even have the decency to shift back into his High Fae form as he easily overtook me marching down the gravel path and up the stairs into his home.  


The heavy oak doors looked like they were haphazardly returned to the doorway, and I silently inspected the threshold as he led me into his home and manor. I released a breath I didn’t know I had been holding the minute I stepped up the stairs.  


There were no fires lit, nor any lights to welcome us inside. Only the moon’s light coming from the two great glass doors at the end of the hall showed the great black and white checkered marbled floor and various doors that made up the first floor of Tamlin’s manor. The rest of the house was thrown in shadow, but that wasn’t enough to hide the fact that nobody had been inside here for quite some time.  


The marble floor was caked with dust, evidence of the little puffs of it that rose as Tamlin marched over the threshold and into one of the adjoining rooms. The wallpaper had once been pretty, with what looked to be green and gold scrolling designs, but most of it destroyed with great claw marks up and down the hall.  


The tables that would hold vases of flowers were either upturned or missing legs and I could only stare at the broken vases that littered the floor.  


I could feel him watching me, watching the way I beheld his house. I felt horror at the sight before me. This house was full of neglect, even more than the grounds and gardens outside. What had happened for Tamlin to forsake all semblances of normalcy and retreat to this wildness within his nature? I turned to look at him, even as I had a strange feeling I knew. Feyre Cursebreaker had happened.  


Still, it wasn’t my place to ask. And I didn’t come here to coddle the High Lord. In fact, I came here to steal from him, so the very fact that his place looked as dilapidated as a ruin would be advantageous for me. He wouldn’t have any idea until it was too late once I found what I was looking for.  


Placing a wry smile on my face, I indicated the shards of the largest vase broken across the hall. “Somebody should really clean that. It’s dangerous with all that glass, even for a beast such as yourself.”  


What was I doing? In less than 24 hours I had managed to successfully rile up the wild half-beast High Lord of the Spring Court and I was roaring for some more. I wondered if this reaction was because I was definitely far from home, where I was supposed to temper my words and actions. Here everything seemed to be wild with abandon somehow and I was just getting swept away with it.  


Tamlin didn’t say or do anything after my supposed baiting and merely waved a large paw up the staircase. Some remnant of his magic must still be working on the manor because I swear I could hear some doors open upstairs.  


“Take whatever room you want at your peril. You can start cleaning tomorrow.” He growled low beneath his breath.  


“What?” I blinked, my usually narrow eyes widening in confusion.  


This time, there was a hint of amusement in the growl as he surveyed me, dressed ridiculously in the too-long gown. “You told Lucien you will earn your keep didn’t you? You trespassed in my territory, but I can’t kill you. So you might as well make yourself useful while I figure out a way to punish you.”  


He spoke to me dismissively like I was a nuisance, like he couldn’t even be bothered to consider me seriously. I didn’t know what that bothered me back and it was only after a few beats of silence did I realize Tamlin not noticing me might be a good thing. That would mean I would be to explore his manor without the presence of annoying High Fae male.  


“Fine,” I said through gritted teeth, shouldering my pack again and whirling away towards the direction of the stairs.  


XOXOXOXO  
This place was much too stuff. I sneezed for the tenth time as I tried to prepare a decent sleeping space for myself. I had stomped off towards the higher floors and into the first bedroom I could throw open only to be greeted by a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. I had looked over my shoulder, expecting Lord Tamlin to be either gloating or doing his beast version of a laugh, but the corridor behind me was empty and dark. Quite like the room in which I stood now.  


It was a fairly large room, with a large, almost too large bed thrown flush against one wall. There were no lights here too. So for a couple of minutes I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, glad that at least this part was familiar. How many times had I been trained to navigate my way in the dark with no fire or light?  


Inching my way to what seemed like curtains, I threw them open as much as I could, inhaling clouds of dust as I did and threw my weight against the shuttered windows. A soft breeze from the front gardens and a bit of moonlight shown through and that was at least enough light for me to inspect the room further.  


If it were dusted and cleaned, this would have indeed been a nice room, I thought to myself, eyeing the threadbare and faded rugs and dusty coverlets of green and gold. I spotted a candelabra with a half-stick candle still propped up in one of its notches and quickly fetching my flint from my pack got me a bit more light.  


I was tired, oh so tired. I had travelled constantly for the last two weeks and the day’s events were just as equally tiring. I had lost a bit of blood with that skirmish with Tamlin earlier and despite the hot food served at Lucien’s house, I still lost a lot of energy.  


But I couldn’t get rest yet. Not when I was supposedly going to sleep in a dirt and dust infested room. So sighing to myself, I fetched another candle from my pack and placed it on the candlestick. Rolling the sleeves up of the jewel-toned gown Elain lent me, I tucked the skirts back as I dropped to my hands and knees and prepared to roll up the dusty carpet.  


There was no way I was sleeping on that bed tonight. It needed to be aired and probably beaten, as so much dust had probably accumulated there over the years. The floor wasn’t any better, but at least I wouldn’t wake up in the middle of the night sneezing from it. Tucking the rug on the other side of the room, I tried my best to wipe the floor. I had seen the adjoining bathing room but when I checked to see if the taps were working, I could barely turn the handle despite my non-mortal strength. Did Tamlin curse his own house?!  


“Stupid, arrogant High Lord.” I muttered to myself as I stomped back to the main bedroom and pushed all of the furniture that I could away to one side to lessen any more dust in the area I was able to clean. I had a sleeping mat in my pack and I was used to sleeping on the floor so I that wouldn’t be a problem. The problem was if I could sleep at all.  


An hour or so had seemed to pass and I deemed I cleaned up as much as I could that I could at least try to get some sleep. I was so tempted to lay down on my sleeping mat after I spread it, but my training was too ingrained deeply into me for me to forget.  


Reaching for the swords, I lay them on either side of my sleeping mat, within easy reach. My thigh knife I tucked on one side of the room, just in case I would be disarmed and attacked and needed a second weapon. My borrowed dress was also a mess now and I was thankful I had enough foresight to at least pack a few extra clothes.  


Reaching for the traditional sleeping garments of my people, I divested myself off the gown (which took some time) and slipped on the long cotton night shirt with pants. I grimaced at the color. I had taken them without a second thought the night I left the chateau. The grey sheen of the night clothes once again reminded me of who I was exactly, and how utterly stupid this decision I might have done. Frowning down at my clothes and stepped towards my mat and pulled my pack closer to my side. Carefully, I reached in and after a few furtive looks around me; I pulled out a small crystalline box and cradled it close.  


It looked like it was made out of ice, with its sheen casting a few flickers of light in my darkened room, but I knew better. A pattern of delicate snowflakes decorated the box and a hinge at one side meant it was to be opened. But I knew I couldn’t. Not if I wanted my sister to perish and fearsome powers to be unleashed on this land, if I opened it without it being complete. For at the top of the ice box there was carved an indentation. It felt like something could be set against it because it wasn’t raised enough to be a mere carved decoration. The indentation was what made it even stranger. It was in the shape of a flower. A flower that took me and Quillo and most of Kallias’ wise advisers’ centuries to realize didn’t exist in the Winter Court.  


We had searched everywhere we could, even during the War, that only a few years after did we find evidence that the flower we were looking for wasn’t a flower at all, but a jewel. The Rose’s Tear.  


Where else would you find a mythical gemstone named from a rose if not the Court of Roses and Thorns?  


I gripped the box tighter in my hand. I was here, finally here, but I could feel the doubt creep up on me again. What possessed me exactly to leave the safety of the Winter Court, to abandon my post in search for a cure than not even the powerful High Lord of the Winter Court was able to do? I could imagine the look on my brother, Yuki’s face when he comes to visit me in Court only to find out I had disappeared. I wonder if he would be angry, or dismiss me like he had the moment he was appointed general of the Hoarfrost Army. The least powerful of three children, my parents would probably come to haunt me if they could. But they had long since gone and being unmarried, my fate was tied to whatever my eldest brother deemed it was so. Until Lumi had gotten sick. Until we needed the Rose’s Tear.  


I looked out the window towards the gardens, box tucked back safely in my hands. I expected hundreds of roses here in Tamlin’s estate, and there were so few. What if the Tear wasn’t here? What if I wasted this journey for nothing? Will I even be able to get home? Have I totally jeopardized inter-Court relations with my rash thinking?  


I felt the bile rise to my throat and I grasped it involuntarily, gasping for breath. Clawing at my sleeping mat I racked my brain for the mantras and meditation practices taught to me when I was a youngling. In through the nose, out through the mouth.  


A few raspy breaths shuddered out of me and I gripped one of my swords in comfort. Back home when I suffered spells like this, I would train way into the night. The training dummies would have been slaughtered and eviscerated by blade as I worked out my frustration and anger at my lack of control, but there were no training grounds here and I couldn’t start whacking the furniture just to blow off steam.  


So with great difficulty, I let myself lie down stiffly on my sleeping mat, eyes towards the ceiling. Below, I could faintly hear Tamlin pacing. He must not have left the study. I could hear the click-clack of his claws hit the marble floors and I imagined him prowling back and forth like some guard dog before the fire, golden fur shining. That image surprisingly comforted me and I felt my shoulders relax. Shuffling deeper into my mat to get comfortable, I curled up on my side and let my eyes close, praying for the Mother to ease my dreams tonight.  


XOXOXO  
I was drifting between dreams in reality, unsure of exactly where I was. I could smell the crisp winds of home, and the coolness of the snow against my skin. I could almost see the fires…  


I gasped away when a loud roar accompanied by a violent earthquake shook the manor. In a flash I had reached for my swords and in my panic, I managed to slash the heavy curtains, drop the candelabra and kick my sleeping mat to one corner.  


“What in the Cauldron---?” I muttered, feeling the wooden floors shake once more and the roars echo from down the hall. It was loud enough that I could feel the wood creak. And there was only one being that could make a roar like that.  


I should be quaking in fear, I knew as I padded away from my room, cotton pajamas quiet in the night and my swords glinting. But what if Tamlin was actually being attacked? How bad would my luck be when just as I have discovered the place where I needed to be, the lost High Lord would suddenly keel over?  


Frowning to myself at Tamlin’s audacity of being attacked, I sped up towards the sources of the roars and shaking. Bracing myself against the torn walls, I made my way to the end of the hall where one of the ancient doors was partially open.  


There was no blood as far as I could smell and no wild fires to show that we were being attacked. I belatedly realized no one would attack this place because they thought it was abandoned, and it took me a few moments to realize we were not suffering some external attack.  


I crept along the corridors, one of my swords before me, and the other behind before I dared to peek through the open door.  


It was a room, much like the one I was occupied. It too was partially riddled with dust, and I was surprised to see that the large ornate bed was also pushed to one side, upturned to its side. Probably to make room for the large beast no currently thrashing in the middle of the room.  


I stared at Tamlin’s beast form for a few seconds, unable to fully realize what was happening. Until one of those roars became a long drawn out whimper, like an animal being kicked one too many. The High Lord was having a nightmare.  


I froze at the threshold of the room. What was I supposed to do? Nightmares was something I was familiar with, every High Fae had them, but I was not sure the High Lord would appreciate me intruding.  


I made the decision when Tamlin’s large hind legs managed to break his bed’s legs, the collapse of the furniture echoing loudly in the empty house. Dashing inside, I dropped my swords and tried to approach, screaming his name absently.  


“Tamlin!” It was the first time I ever said his name out loud, and my voice sounded foreign amidst his roars and growls.  


“Tamlin!” I tried again, approaching him as closely as I could, feeling quite small in face of his large beastly frame. I reached one trembling hand towards his fur, as if I could pull him physically away from his dreams when he jolted away and knocked me back once more, my back hitting the opposite wall.  


“What--?” He panted, shaking the sleep out of his eyes, disorientation still evident as he leaned heavily on his front legs staring at me, crumpled on the floor a few feet away. “Feyre…?” He asked confusedly before he suddenly realized that the fire in his room was playing tricks on him, and he was now awake. “What are you doing here?” He growled as he hadn’t just spoken the name of the High Lady of the Night Court.  


If he wasn’t going to talk about it, then I had no business to. But I still felt that hit on my back, so I glared at him as heatedly as I could before standing up from the dusty floor.  


“Some of us are trying to sleep.” I hissed at him, reaching for my swords. I swear I could feel him flinch at my words, but that might have been wishful thinking on my part.  


Why in the Mother’s name did I even try to wake him up from his nightmare? He was as hellish in the night as he was in the day.  


Mumbling at my own rashness, I shook my head and gripped my swords, turning away from the heaving beast to leave the room.  


“Maybe you should sleep outside if you insist in destroying your furniture.” Were my parting words as I walked away as haughtily as I could, ignoring the sudden twinge in one of my legs. I had probably twisted it a bit when I landed awkwardly.  


I ignored his growl for me to stop and stormed away, trying once more to fall asleep, and denying to myself that I was waiting for him to start having nightmares again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so far for the Kudos! To answer the question whether or not Eirwen will find out about Elain being Feyre's sister and if the Night Court will come to visit, YES. But it might be a long way yet. I am Team Night Court btw but I think they are precious and already well written and I need some time before I can confidently tackle them to the story. I hope you guys will still read this though!
> 
> I own nothing, except Eirwen.
> 
> PS. Cyren= (sigh-rehn); Eirwen (Aye-rehn)

Chapter Four

I woke up after a night of fitful dreams. It was like Tamlin's nightmares had summoned my own and I ended up being disturbed by them for the rest of the night. When I woke up the next morning, my mind tried to recall the haunts of my dreams and I could barely remember any details. It felt like I was cupping water into my hands, the more I tried to contain them, the more they trickled away.

I gave up on sleep somewhere along dawn, when the first rays of the sun peeked through the ruined curtains, shining a faint glow upon the contents of the room. In the harsh light of day, the room was even more unimpressive. I could see the imprints my hands and feet had done on the unwashed parts of the floor and there was still a healthy coating of dust upon every surface.

I frowned, already anticipating the work I was going to do, before catching myself. Was I really going to spend my time cleaning this dilapidated ruin? I had said that as an excuse to find myself here, but to actually do it…

I sneezed all of a sudden, the first noise I made in the otherwise quite morning. Perhaps cleaning a bit would be a good idea. At least to make sure I would be staying in a liveable place. I wrinkled my nose against another onslaught of sneezes before sitting up from my sleeping mat. If I was going to spend the day taxing my energy, I might as well do it properly and start with the morning rituals of home.

I shook my head at the irony. Almost all my youngling life I desired to get away from this vigorous training. I found it repetitive and incessantly boring. But now, in a foreign land with even more foreign situations, habit had surfaced and I clung to the old ways to assure me. To tether me, because I had no friends here.

Dusting myself off as best as I could, I headed to the balcony that I hadn't noticed last night. The curtains I slashed had revealed the doors to it, and I curiously made my way over, glad that at least the handles hadn't rusted from disuse and stepped out into the light.

Dawn had just arrived so the sun wasn't quite as hot yet. The space in the balcony was just the right size for me to go through my poses without sneezing up a storm. Smiling at my little luck, I pushed a few stray leaves away before beginning my morning meditation and poses.

The Winter Court was home to a lot of traditions and practices not commonly found in other courts. This was one of them. A series of poses that trained flexibility and focus as well as channelled the energy of magic more easily. I was trained into them for the first too and not the latter, as I had not any magic at all in me. Still, it takes more than a few years to become a master in these poses, as some of them required balancing with only hands or a hand, some just the head, and some required one's body to bend and curve in almost impossible ways, even for the High Fae. If it there was one thing I was proud of though, it was that I was pretty much the most flexible of my siblings.

I took a deep breath, in through the nose and out as I slowly shifted my feet to balance on one foot, one arm and hand extending forward, the other reaching back to hook around my raised foot. I relied heavily on this pose during my sword training and though I was pretty sure I wouldn't need to do much fighting while cleaning the house, I felt it was only right I go through the poses anyway.

Taking it a step further, I hopped up on the stone balcony railing, eyes flicking downwards for a few seconds to see the tangled bushes of yet another overgrown garden. I tried not to imagine myself hacking the shrubbery if the house yielded no clue as to the Rose's Tear. Instead I took another deep breath and proceeded to do more poses, feeling the familiar strain after tightening my muscles.

"What are you doing?" The low rumble from below almost made me lose that delicate balance. Glad that my eyes had been closed, I took a few seconds to calm the sudden accelerated beat of my heart before opening my eyes and looking downward.

Tamlin's lumbering form stood amidst the overgrown flowerbeds and I bit back the urge to laugh. He looked, from where I was standing, like a cat trying to get a treat. Somehow I didn't think he would appreciate me saying so. Instead I cocked my head back at him curiously, trying to decide how to answer his question.

I wondered if he remembered he had kept me all night because of his nightmares. Feeling my furrowed brow reflect his own expression, I gave a shrug.

"What are you doing?" I returned gesturing down at him. I was tempted to ask him why he wouldn't even do me the courtesy of changing back into his High Fae form. Instead, I sat down on the balcony railing, dangling my legs below, still looking down at him.

"Are you always this impertinent?" He growled almost a bit impatiently, as if he wasn't used to his questions being answered with more questions.

I shrugged again, feeling a slight smirk flash across my lips. "Depends. Are you always so beastly?"

That earned me a gruff snort and a low growl in response before he turned around and prowled away. This time I couldn't help my snort of laughter which followed him as he left the garden. I watched him disappear from the manor for a few seconds before I left my perch and practically skidded back into the room.

As far as I knew, we were the only ones in the manor. Lucien and Elain hadn't mentioned any servants, and I doubt there would be if this house was as dusty and neglected. I wanted to start my search but a glimpse of my sleepwear made me realize that I couldn't very well try to explore this manor without at least getting dressed.

I rolled up my sleeping mat and stepped into the bathing room, to try the taps once more. To my utter surprise, the faucet easily turned and the sound of rushing water filled the room. Giving a sound of delight, I shoved my hand under the gushing water. A surprised laugh escaped my lips when I felt the water was cool to the touch, not the heated ones I expected. That was even better. I bathed in cold water frequently.

Without a second thought I let the water fill the bathing tub before draining it, to get rid of the grime and dust that accumulated in the pool. While it was being filled for the second time, I padded back towards my room and got the few luxury items I was able to pack with me. A small bottle of liquid soap and its matching bottle of oils for my hair. I rarely indulged in vanity back home, but I confess I enjoyed baths more than the average Winter Court Fae.

Not realizing I had a smile on my face the entire time I prepped for the bath, I only felt it when I eventually shuck off my dusty pajamas and stepped into the partially full tub. Wriggling my toes under the cool water, I eased down giving soft sighs of pleasure. It felt almost cathartic, the touch of the water against my still heated skin and I sank further down until I was somewhat fully submerged from shoulders down. Piling my hair up, I figured there would be time to wash my hair later on, when the night came and the water would be cooler to the skin.

I was therefore in better spirits when I finished my bath, donning the last spare outfit in my pack, a double-breasted, long tunic of a faded gray. Pants of a pewter color completed the outfit and I slipped on my traveling boots and strapped on my swords.

I debated taking the box with me, but after a moment's deliberation, I thought it would be best to let it remain here. I debated where to hide it before I wrapped it once more in the soft cloth it came in and placed in between the heavy chest of drawers and the wall. I made sure it was well hidden, throwing one more furtive glance at it before I left the room.

XOXOXO

A good hour later, I figured that the reason Tamlin felt reassured to leave his manor with only me as an occupant was because you probably couldn't navigate the place without somebody showing you the way. Everywhere I turned, I seem to always hit a dead end or wound up back where I started. It was a miracle I even managed to make my way back to the entrance hall of the castle.

After another hour of exploring, I felt my patience grow thin, that I was growling under my breath. Every time I reached a door that was locked, I could feel my frustration towards Tamlin and the Spring Court grow. I was not skilled at picking locks without magic and I was pretty sure the great overlord of a beast decided to lock most of the important rooms away from my eyes.

It was by some miracle that I discovered the kitchen. Muttering as I entered the room with the low-ceiling, I was surprised that the place was actually clean compared to the rest of the house. All the pots and pans were arranged neatly to one side of the wall, dishes stacked in a great cabinet off to one side, and the sink spotless. I walked over to the pantry, realizing that I hadn't had a meal since dinner with the Emissary and his mate last night. Doubtful that Tamlin would have kept it stocked, I poked my head inside.

Like the taps magically being fixed, the pantry was actually stocked. Not full of food that would be enough to feed a household, but there was enough to at least feed me. Still wary, I reached forward to get the loaf of crusty bread and a few eggs, sniffing at both to see if they were still fresh. Detecting no untoward smell, I shrugged and helped myself the use of Tamlin's kitchen.

Cooking was one of the chores I was taught too back when I was a youngling. My mother emphasized that at least I would bring honor to my future-husband's household by providing him with good dishes and sumptuous meals. At least then, I had believed I would actually even have a husband.

"Pathetic," I muttered, my whisper echoing in the somewhat cavernous room as I did a simple fry up with the egss and ate them with bread, which I had toasted using the same pan. It wasn't a culinary masterpiece, but at least I won't starve. I wasn't a good huntress and there was no way I was going to that forest and bringing back game. Not when I didn't even know exactly what was in there.

I finished my simple meal and washed the dishes in the sink, glad that at least the working pipes existed beyond my room too. As I did, I tried to remember everything that Quillo had said about the Rose's Tear.

According to his research, the Spring Court had a variety of priceless treasures that existed in their coffers, particularly heirlooms that hold immense power. That didn't seem so strange, since most courts had some sort of extremely powerful magical object in their realms.

What had struck Quillo as strange however, was why a Spring Court heirloom would be used as key to a Winter Court treasure. The box I had wasn't just any box after all. But it belonged to Winter Court for many millennia and never once had it been opened. Perhaps it didn't occur to the others then that the key might not lie inside the Winter Court but somewhere else.

Since most of the rooms were locked, I couldn't even begin to fully explore any clue about the Rose's Tear. I couldn't even find the library, but that wasn't for lack of trying. Finally, when my exploration brought me to the same supplies cabinet five times, I finally took the hint and decided to do what I claimed I would do once I got here.

"Fine," I said aloud enough like the High Lord could hear me. "Have it your way," I frowned angrily reaching for the broom, mop and bucket inside the closet. If I was going to start cleaning, I was definitely going to start with my room first.

Smirking to myself, I tried to retrace my steps to where I could remember my room was located, but ended up either missing another turn or getting lost completely. In any case, I was in front of Tamlin's room before I realized it.

Musing thoughtfully, I reached forward to see if it was unlocked, knowing full well that if Tamlin had locked the rest of the house, why wouldn't he lock his room?

Again, Tamlin surprised me, even when he wasn't here. The door opened noiselessly and I first took a glance at the High Lord's room in the light of day.

I didn't know what I expected, but it certainly wasn't at all this. I sniffed tentatively inside the room, trying to discern if there was dust here. Just in case Tamlin comes charging back inside the manor and sees me poking around. But there wasn't any.

The room was messy, half his furniture torn and worn, but it was clean and dust-free. I frowned a bit at that. Well good for him to have his room dust free. I stepped inside, bucket still hooked on one arm, broom and mop gathered in one hand. Inching slowly inside, I couldn't help but look around. Something as valuable as the Rose's Tear could very well be hidden in the High Lord's chambers right?

"Ugh." I couldn't help the noise of disgust to leave my mouth as I surveyed his room. Even if it wasn't dusty, the room was still in shambles. How could anybody live like this, I had to wonder. I even wondered if I should send word to Lucien just to ask him why in the Cauldron's name did he even let it get this far.

But I wasn't going to touch anything here. Not unless it would lead me to the Tear. It would definitely be best if Tamlin didn't realize I was actually snooping through his things rather than cleaning. I crept around, placing my cleaning items to one side, within easy reach, and started to explore.

It was a good thing the floor was dust-free, so my boots left no imprints while I searched every nook and cranny in the main suite of Tamlin's room. His scent was all over the room, along with a faint other, that smelled vaguely of a mixture of scents. Something like paint, and pine trees, and something else. Huh strange. It was barely detectable over the smell of fresh grass, wildflowers and roses.

I sniffed about some more, opening a door at one end of the room, only to discover a closet that belonged to the High Lord. Racks of tunics hung to one side, simply designed, but in a variety of colors that I envied. Unlike the room however, these tunics smelled of musk as if they hadn't seen the light of day in a while, which just confirmed my suspicions that Tamlin walked around his beast form more often.

I felt a twinge of regret at that, if only for the beautifully colored clothes. I wondered if I could take a few of them and not have Tamlin wonder about it. Feeling particularly mischievous like I was a young girl again, I stepped into the closet and reached for the last tunic at the end of the rack. It was a rosebud tunic sewn with petals of a darker shade. I stared at it for a few seconds wondering why Tamlin would have a pink tunic, but shrugged and folded it up to take with me.

There were no hidden panels in the closet when I started searching for possible treasures again, nor a vault and I bit back a sigh of disappointment. So far this day was not turning out to be fruitful and I could feel my frustration brimming to the surface.

Marching out of the closet and back into the room, I reached for the cleaning materials again to head out before Tamlin returned. Surely he had been gone a while and would be getting back. I threw a glance at the room one last time before leaving, noticing a faded part of the wallpaper at the far side of the room, as if a painting or a mirror once hung there. Whatever was there before, it wasn't now and I shrugged forgoing that mystery for another day.

XOXOXOX

"Glad to see you survived the night." Lucien's dry voice snapped my head up from a particular spot on the floor that refused to yield to my scrubbing. I suspected it might be dried vomit or something else more gruesome and I didn't want to think about that. Instead I had vigorously been scrubbing for the past few minutes, elbows soaked in soapy water (I stole some soap from Tamlin's bathing room), as I tried to make the room I was staying in a bit more liveable.

Needless to say, I was short of temper when Lucien appeared, looking particularly clean in his forest green tunic and not a hair out of place. His eyes, both mechanical and real surveyed me, on my knees on the floor with amusement.

"You weren't lying when you said you would earn your keep." He added by way of greeting, but smartly didn't step into the room, which was still coated with soapy water.

"I didn't get mauled in the night if that was what you wanted to happen." I retorted a bit coldly before leashing my temper and straightening up to sit on my haunches to look up at the Emissary. "Any particular reason I can help you with, my lord?" I asked my smile saccharine.

Lucien returned my smile with a smirk of his own and tossed a pack towards me from the threshold to my room. "Elain made me send you some clothes, since she was sure you don't have any that suits Spring Court weather. That and we kind of have a bet going on." His smirk widened somewhat giving him a fox-like expression.

"Why am I not surprised?" I rolled my eyes but cocked my head as if to know the details and Lucien merely smiled at me.

"Don't want to jinx it, so I best not tell you just yet. Is Tam around?" He asked effectively changing the subject and peeking in my room, as if he expected his lord to be lounging in my bed while I scrub the floors on my knees.

I arched an eyebrow at him and tossed my head, my ebony locks flicking over my shoulder as I did so. "He prowled out of the house at first light, probably eating a horse or something; I don't know what Spring Court lords eat." I said acidly, still scrubbing the spot on the floor, the suds soaking up my pants.

Lucien was contented to watch me scrub all for a good 30 seconds before huffing like a male and beckoned me to step out of the room so we could talk properly. I glared at him, of which he returned with a bland look of his own. Neither of us backed down before Lucien sighed loudly through is nose before turning away.

"Fine scrub away, little Winter chambermaid. I'll meet you in the parlor in an hour." A smirk. "I figured I should at least make sure you don't starve."

"You can cook?" I called as he disappeared from the doorway.

"Of course not, I brought servants with me." He called back as if that were obvious and I snorted and rolled my eyes once more and began scrubbing again.

That one hour actually became three, after I finished cleaning up the room, I decided of course to have another leisurely bath. I rinsed out the dust out of my hair and washed it with the essence oil I brought with me, letting the cool water soothe my aching muscles.

I looked at the pack Lucien had brought and I was pleasantly surprised to see that Lady Elain had packed a lot of blue dresses for me. Feeling grateful for her thoughtfulness, I was a bit more inclined to speak to her mate when I stepped into the parlor three hours later, damp hair hanging down my bare back. The dress I selected was another sapphire colored gown with cap sleeves. But because my height was a bit shorter than Elain's, I had a generous portion of the skirt pooling at the feet.

Gripping the extra fabric with one hand, I knocked on the parlor door and poked my head inside.

"Well you sure took your time," Lucien drawled but he seemed pleased I was wearing his wife's clothes.

Lucien had a fire going, which was predictable, but I didn't expect him to have company. Tamlin's hulking shadow lounged at the other end of the room, still in his beast form. I frowned at that, but I tried my efforts to make a neutral face and stepped in.

"Thank you for the spare clothes, Lord Emissary." I said civilly, but giving a small smile to show I was indeed sincere about the clothes. As much as Tamlin had some pretty tunics in his closet, I was pretty sure they would dwarf me, judging by how big his beast form was.

Lucien gave a casual wave of his hand acknowledging my thanks. "Please extend my thanks to Lady Elain too," I added and Lucien raised an eyebrow at that, not at my words, but at my manner.

"So polite tonight. Did the bath render you some manners?" Lucien said as he straightened up from his lounging in a wing chair by the fire and walked over to a spirits table that I was pretty sure wasn't there the other night. I cast furtive looks towards Tamlin, but he seemed fast asleep, like a great big cat sleeping the night away.

I tried to diffuse the tension in my shoulders and walked over to Lucien who was handing me a glass of wine reminiscent of my night at the manor.

"Well I actually lied about the servants." The Emissary spoke after a few minutes of unnerving silence. "But I brought food, if you are hungry." He gestured at the rather large picnic basket at the foot of his chair. "It'll be an indoor picnic," He grinned a bit humorously and I raised my eyebrow, amused.

"What, don't you have picnics in the Winter Court?" Lucien asked catching my look as he set up a thick green blanket in front of the fireplace. He didn't sit down however and gestured for me to go first. If only the blanket weren't so close to Tamlin.

But I didn't show my nervousness, and instead, kicked off the soft slippers that Elain also lent and stepped onto the blanket, blinking a bit when I realized it was velvet.

"We do," I said, answering Lucien's question. "But we normally did it outside," I spread my skirts around me, though I was already sitting on my haunches, the traditional sitting position of women in my court.

Lucien began handing me plates of food from the basket. But he made no moves to sit beside me on the blanket. Instead he sat back on his chair and brought out the food from the basket he brought, sniffing at each dish as he revealed it. Pretty soon the blanket was filled with all sorts of food, from fresh fruits and bread, a platter of what looked like different cheeses, a whole meat pie and a plate of cold chicken. Picnic food indeed.

"Please help yourself, I already ate before I came here and Tam is.." Lucien trailed off, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the slumbering Tam. "He'll eat later."

"I can't eat all of this, I'll explode." I protested half-heartedly though I hadn't had a meal since the eggs and bread earlier this morning.

"Go ahead, "Lucien encouraged once more, smiling at me with those fox-like features of his. "I can practically hear you eye that plate of cold chicken from over here." He gave a soft chuckle but I ignored him and reached for the dish, taking a bite out of chunk of leg and giving a soft moan of delight at the taste.

"That good huh?" Lucien piped up from his chair, eyebrows raised over the rim of my cup. There wasn't anything predatory in his gaze however, merely curious. Like I was a fascinating new game that he was figuring out exactly how to hunt and trap. "Figured it would be since there's not food at all here."

I paused from nibbling a piece of cheese. Well technically, there had been some food in the pantry earlier, but what if that was done on my account? Surely Tamlin wouldn't be that accommodating? I snuck another glance at the beast, only to find him staring back, one lazy green eye steadily watching me.

The cheese became dust in my mouth and I hastily took a gulp of wine before distracting myself by speaking to the emissary.

"Your youngling…do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

It might be a tad personal question, but at least it would be diverting enough that Lucien would keep speaking. My experiences with first time faerie fathers were rare, but they always seemed to like to talk about their children as much as mothers were.

True enough Lucien's eye softened and he paused from sipping his wine. "It has been foretold that it will be a boy, but I only pray to the Mother that the child would be healthy and my mate safe."

Nodding my understanding I took a grape and popped into my mouth. Faerie pregnancy was extremely delicate at most times, as immortality was very volatile to deal with. Most cases of Fae pregnancy had the expectant mother resting through her whole term to prepare for it. Elain seemed to be the exception because despite how far along was she, she stilled move around.

"Any names in mind?" I said adding more fuel to the fire for Lucien to keep talking, anything to draw out Tamlin's possible questioning of my presence in his house.

"We have a list, of course. " Lucien was on a roll now, leaning back against his seat. " Elain insists that she will be able to choose a name once the babe is born." A wry smile flit across his face, like he wasn't entirely sure how it happened. Where he and I were more acquainted I would have teased him about it.

"You are blessed," I said instead, though my words were just as truthful. I tried not to think of those years Lumi had confided in me about her inability to bear Kallias' children and how it had strained their marriage. At the thought of my sister, I couldn't help but frown and I reached for the wine.

Lucien, somewhat perceptive, seemed to have noticed the shift in my mood. After a beat of silence, he asked, with extreme casualness:

"So what is the Winter Court like?" Like we were meeting in one of those ridiculous balls the Courts used to host to cater to the visiting High Fae of the other Courts. I couldn't help but smile softly at that. And the mention of home…

I ignored the pang of homesickness in my chest and began to tell more Lucien about the Winter Court, though I was careful how I described the Ice Chateau and all the things I used to do there. I mostly talked about my childhood, which was easy to share as they were the happiest of my memories. It was only after I downed my 12th glass of wine that I noticed not only Lucien was listening but a green eye had opened from the corner of the room and had been fixed on me for a good few minutes or so.

I tried not to squirm under that penetrating gaze and continued with my story about how I was determined to learn how to skate the vast lake surrounding the City when I was a youngling.

"It was said that any faerie that could skate across the lake would be granted a wish," I was saying and tried to focus on Lucien's red hair instead of looking over my shoulder.

"Aren't you lakes pretty much frozen the entire time? " Lucien asked curiously.

"It all depends on the High Lord ruling the Court at the time, should he wish to keep the lake frozen or not," I explained, though that wasn't exactly true. But I wasn't about to tell them that. Especially when a High Lord was currently listening.

"I had made my own skates too, using the blades of some of my father's discarded weapons and I…." I trailed off when I heard a sound that made my ears prick and the back of my skin prickle.

"What is it?" Lucien immediately asked, noting the slight alarm on my face.

I strained to hear, focusing my ear towards the sound, doubting that perhaps my immortal fae hearing had betrayed me for the first time when I heard it again.

"What…what is that?" I asked in a somewhat tremulous voice looking towards Lucien, feeling my eyes widen. Almost as if to answer me, a single soft note sang through the air and hung there, making me stiffen in my

It wasn't a jarring note, but a clear note, like a whistle or a something of the like. I was still trying to figure out what the sound was that I didn't realize somebody was calling my attention until I heard my name echo inside my own head like somebody else had said it.

Poor, sweet Eirwen, so far from home…The voice in my head said and I could almost hear that clear whistle singing voice suspended in the air.

"Yes I am," I found myself murmuring, though I couldn't pinpoint the source of the voice. I looked up and vaguely saw Lucien fixing me with both his eyes, his mouth moving as if he was talking, but I couldn't hear anything.

That's it. The voice was soothing in its softness. Pay attention only to me. Sweet Eirwen, come find me. I can make all your greatest desires come true.

My sister…I found myself thinking, my vision going inward so as I can no longer see the parlor, or Lucien or Tamlin. Instead, I could see the lake that I had been talking about earlier. The crystalline surface as it shimmered under the low winter sun. The shore was filled with compact snow, and the trees powdered with snowdrift. I could even smell home, with its low burning fires and sulfur waters to heat the pipes, as well the crisp air that could only come from our Court.

Would you like to go home again? The voice whispered inside my vision and as if to answer, I could see my parents, alive and well again, dressed in their formal finery, of draping clothes and wrapped tunics. My father with his regal bearing, sword strapped to his side, the lights shimmering against the crown of frost and ice on his dark head. My mother poised and steady at his side, beautiful, untouchable and wise. My brother, Yuki approaching them, dressed as he was the last time I saw him, in the armor of the renowned Hoarfrost Army, the insignia of general at his breastplate, swords strapped to his side. His hair was dark like mine, and tied away at his face to show his chiseled features, harsh and cold. But I knew his eyes belied softness and a humor that only shown when he was with us. And my sister, Lumi, standing beside them, radiant and healthy once more, her light, light hair almost shining against the whisper of the snow. A pang suddenly shot through my heart as I could almost reach out to touch them, to hear them speak to me once again, no matter what reprimand they would say as they always would.

I can bring them to you if you wish. The voice spoke again, and it was alluring and sympathetic and I found myself asking how.

Come with me. And there was a hint of a smile in the voice now, more alluring, and coaxing me to move. If asked later, I would not have been able to recall standing up and starting to walk. All I knew was that I was walking towards home, towards my family. I could almost call to them to turn to me…

That's it. Closer, littler Eirwen…closer…The voice was crooning in my ear, and I could somewhat see here at the corner of my eye, a wispy entity with long flowing hair and luminescent skin. I wanted to turn my head to look at her, but somehow I couldn't. I was close to my family now, my hand reaching up to touch Lumi's shoulder…

"Snap out of it!"

A loud shout right in my ear snapped me jarringly back to reality and I gasped my eyes open, only to screw them shut as I landed painfully unto the hardwood floors of the parlor.

"Tam!" Lucien's agitated voice made my eyes open again and I scrambled to get my bearings, the note and the voice still echoing in my head. Lucien hovered above me, crouched at my side as he pulled out his sword from seemingly out of nowhere. He was not looking at me however but at the opened double doors of the parlor that led presumably outside to the gardens. Tamlin's echoing roar from it told me that whatever happened, Tamlin was giving to chase to the perpetrator.

"What-?" I struggled to ask and I found my voice hoarse and tears were streaming down my face. Lucien's eyes snapped towards me, mechanical eye whirring as if scanning for injuries.

"Eirwen, go to your room and lock the door. Do not open it before sunrise, I will go help Tamlin." Quick precise orders and no explanation as to what had happened. I frowned and stood up from my heap at the floor and finding enough strength to glare at the Emissary.

"What was that?" I demanded now, feeling confused and angry about the situation and wishing my swords were with me.

Lucien had straightened up and reached for a bandolier of knives that I hadn't noticed before were draped on a side table by the mantelpiece.

"Cyrens have breached the wards. Tamlin has gone to hunt them." Lucien explained succinctly now and moved to leave the room. "Stay inside. We will be back."

Without another word the Emissary disappeared and I was left standing awkwardly inside the parlor, the remains of the picnic dinner staining my borrowed dress.

Cyrens. I stood shakingly, trying to get my bearings. Cyrens were some of the more deadly faeries of Prythian. Praying on all sorts of faerie, Cyrens lure victims out by placing illusions in their minds and forcing them unwittingly to their deaths, before wrapping them up and taking them to their lairs only to feast on them slowly for almost decades. They weren't as nasty as Bogge or naga, but they were deadly enough especially when not guarded against.

For them to come so close to a High Lord's home…how dangerous exactly was the Spring Court? Even back home where more of the wild beasts and deadly faeries roamed, not dared to cross into the High Lord's territory and protection…

Cyrens had a particular thirst for magical beings, as their power grows the more magical beings the feast upon. If those that invaded tonight would capture Tamlin. I couldn't even begin to think of the implications on this land alone…

Making up my mind, I dashed up towards my room as Lucien instructed but like all orders given to me, I ignored the rest of his demand and instead reached for my swords, strapping one against my hip, the other flat against my spine with its leather brace. It would look cumbersome against the dress, but I could hardly think about changing into more warrior-like attire. Not if both Lucien and Tamlin were out there hunting a nest of Cyrens.

"Cauldron help me," I muttered under my breath as I quickly exited the room and dashed out after the two Spring Court Fae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to fangirl with a fans of ACOMAF! Please review and leave comments after this chapter! ^^ I am enjoying leaving Tamlin as a veritable beast in these few chapters, Lucien is love and Eirwen is a snarkier and colder version of Elsa in my mind. LOLOL


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I still need practice when it comes to writing down fight scenes, but hopeful this is okay. I said earlier that this is a redemption story for Tamlin, that doesn't mean I'll be giving him an easy time, or put the blame on Feyre and Rhysand. I think we can all agree that Feyre was very much abused (in the emotional sense) during ACOMAF, and I will make no attempts to downplay it here. I just don't think Tamlin should be written off as this gigantic douche especially since he WAS a good guy during ACOTAR.
> 
> Enough blather from me, on with the story!

The night was balmy and there was a faint wind, making it easier to track down Lucien and Tamlin. I hadn't bothered getting a lantern to follow them into the woods. Remembering the warnings back home of how dangerous Spring Court territory was especially during the night, I wasn't going to risk inviting more unnecessary danger to myself.

It was the first time I even ventured out in these woods, but thankfully, Lucien and Tamlin weren't going through the paths without leaving traces and I crept along as quietly as I could after their trail.

The woods were eerily silent for a land known for their bird song, and I quieted my own breathing after the hush of leaves were becoming even quieter as I went deeper into the forest. I couldn't hear either fae prowling after a while and I stopped dead in my tracks, trying to calm the sudden unforeseen panic that lanced through my heart.

I was not scared of the dark, that was sure, but I couldn't calm my breath as I scanned the shadowed trees, looking for a familiar face. Something was out there, something was causing this panic and I mentally grappled with my will, fighting the shaking off my limbs and burst forward, running at full speed as fast as I could leaving the spot of eerily quiet behind me.

It was like a stopper had been pulled out of the bottle as sound came rushing back to my ears as I exited what I believe had been a grove. Soft scraping laughter followed me after that, and I whirled my swords out, guard up. There was nothing there, even as I stood for a couple of moments, wondering if that panic and silence would creep up on me before the Cyrens did.

Almost as if answering me, the laughter echoed again. Taunting me to come hunt it another time. I cursed and shook my head and fought the temptation and hurried on.

A few minutes of tracking them north, I could see some faint glowing amidst the shadows of the trees. I stopped walking again, this time to creep closer. This was the first time I regretted wearing the jewel-toned blue, if only to blend more in the shadows. I couldn't hear or see Tamlin, but Lucien's red hair glinted against the luminescence so I crept even closer.

"Tamlin!" Lucien was calling, as I crept behind some trees so I was right behind the Emissary. Lucien however wasn't in any position to move as I saw, when I crept closer. For some unknowable reason, Lucien had seemed frozen in his stance, like somebody had cast a freezing spell on him, but without ice. That was the only thing I could conclude for why Lucien couldn't move from his battle position, though his sword already laid a couple of feet away from where we stood. I looked up to where Lucien was staring and I fought back a cry of terror.

The Cyren had definitely created a nest of theirs in the Spring Court forest. Countless ghoulish women with their long hair and luminescent skin floated in and around the glade, talons for hands and sharpened teeth clacking. They flitted around Lucien who broke out into sweat each time a Cyren came close to run their claws against him. Around us were the remains of more than a handful of other captives, wrapped up in strange luminescent bindings and stuck to the trees like great big spider eggs. I couldn't tell what the other prey had been, but I could see the bones of other game from the forest, and I felt my stomach clench. Over to the side, there were even remains of a flag, of a mountain with three stars, but I didn't pay much attention to the debris as much as the new prey the Cyren had caught.

The golden fur was matted and somewhat bloody. As if in the hour I had spent tracking them, Tamlin had managed to find the Cyrens' nest and get into a skirmish, and lose. He didn't seem to be conscious, as I couldn't hear him and that signature roar of indignation rumbling from him. For even a wild moment, I thought he was dead, and I felt my heart skip a beat at that flutter of dismay if he was. But then I saw the great beast huff with difficulty and a ragged breath escaped his maw. Tamlin was still alive.

But not for very longer, judging by how the Cyrens were circling him. I surveyed the scene again, weighing my options. I could see the leader of the Cyrens, judging by how much stronger her eerie glow was and the rather jagged crown of granite and slate on top of her tangled mane of ghostly hair. She was sharpening her claws with a rather larger stone and surveying Tamlin like a roast about to be carved, and I knew I had to move.

Taking a deep breath, I filled my lungs with as much air as I could before unleashing the highest, shrillest, and most piercing whistle I could, sending the note abruptly into the Cyrens' nest. Cyrens relied heavily on their own voices and sounds to capture their prey, and therein laid their own weakness. Sure enough the sound of the loud whistle abruptly distracted the Cyrens into action and they went careening towards the source of it.

At the sound of hissing and cries of distress, I knew that at least somehow my ruse worked. But I didn't stay long in my hiding place to make sure. I was already prowling away as quick and silently as I could to the other side, back to where Lucien stood immobile. The Cyrens were now scrambling around trying to determine exactly what the sudden ruckus was about. I unsheathed one of my swords and skittered towards Lucien. His eyes widened when he saw me, as I tried to pull him from whichever spell was keeping him frozen.

"Eirwen, get Tamlin first." His voice was urgent, mechanical eye whirring over to where Tamlin's beast form was partially cocooned against a large tree.

"I need help to get him out of-"I started to say, still pulling Lucien's arm with all my strength to no avail.

"Now!" He practically yelled at my face and I threw him one glare before dashing to do as I was told if only to reassure the Emissary. I would scoff but I could understand the loyalty one's knight had with their lord; it wouldn't be that different from the oath I swore to my own liege. I wouldn't think of home right now, not when I was supposed to rescue a High Lord.

Unsheathing my other sword, I tried to hack through the sticky substance that made up the Cyrens' cocoon even as the Cyrens were hissing in the distance as if finally getting fed up of tracking whatever ruckus had sent them out of their nest. I was running out of time.

"Come on, you stupid …" I muttered under my breath and just as my blade freed Tamlin's frame from his trap, my luck run out.

"Eirwen behind you!" Lucien's voice was my only warning followed by the loudest shriek I had ever heard in my life. I ducked just in time. A particularly sharp talon ended up a mere inches from where my head was before the tree that held Tamlin captive.

The Cyrens had discovered my ruse.

"A pretty High Fae foolish enough to wander in our nest!" Hissed the leader of the Cyrens, it's watered down swamp green eyes tried to focus on me, but I was quiet not giving away my position. I tried to duck under the sweeping arms of the leader only to get thrown back against the tree, above the slumped form of Tamlin.

"I'll enjoy gutting you!" Screeched the Cyrens simultaneously and converged towards me, hair whipping wildly, talons flashing.

I cursed and brought my swords up just as the first of the Cyrens reached me, screeching like mad, those sweet dulcet tones they had used earlier now gone. They didn't take kindly to having their potential meals rescued.

I didn't have time to panic, even as more and more Cyrens came hissing and scratching at my exposed flesh. Mentally girding my loins, I let the familiar practice of calming myself in battle envelop me, letting the ringing of my swords soothe me. I didn't know it, but my face had smoothed out all emotion, blank, even though my eyes were bright with focus. I weaved and bobbed through the Cyrens, cutting a path through them, impaling them with my blades, splatters of ghoulish green blood staining the forest floor and my clothes.

Their numbers dwindled down after a few minutes and almost as if a switch had been turned off, my breathing returned to normal and I felt the rapid beating of my heart. The remains of the Cyrens lay at my feet and I looked up at Lucien who somehow managed to get free from his captivity some time while I battled the Cyrens. His sword was out and dripping with the same greenish blood, so I thanked him for wiping out the remaining foes.

I opened my mouth to ask him exactly how was he able to get out of the Cyrens' spell only to give a cry of warning as the leader of the Cyrens rose from underneath the bodies of her sisters, heavily wounded, but eyes flashing with malice.

Somewhere during the battle, either Lucien or I had been able to dismember one of her limbs, though that certainly didn't stop the Cyren from coming closer, her once hauntingly beautiful voice, hoarse from their screeching attacks.

"A curse on you and your kin!" She mustered enough energy to actually spit some blood towards us.

"Well join the line," I muttered under my breath, glaring at the Cyren as I gripped my sword purposefully. I almost missed Lucien's snort of amusement at my tone because I had marched up to the creature and quick as flash ended its life with a deadly cross-swipe of my swords. The granite and slate crown of the Cyrens' leader tumbled out of its severed head and I stared at it with distaste before turning back to Lucien.

"I told you to stay in your room," Were the first words he said to me after the battle, although there was a smirk on his face. I gave a shrug, returning his smirk with a raised eyebrow as I wiped my swords clean of blood against the forest's grass.

"If I did what you asked, you'd probably be shot with Cyrens' venom by now." I twisted my lips at him before sheathing my swords. "How did they trap you?" I asked, without judgment, just curiosity. I surveyed the remains of the nest while Lucien walked over to the still-unconscious High Lord of the Spring Court.

"He lost a lot of blood," Lucien spoke gravely, without answering my question. "I'm not even sure if he was bit. We have to get him back to the manor." He looked at me expectantly.

"I can't winnow us there." I replied blandly without explanation. Lucien raised one russet eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I wasn't going to ask you to. Besides, only Tam can winnow in and out of the manor grounds. We have to go back the hard way." A rough sigh escaped his nose as he moved over to one side of his friend and hoisted Tamlin on one of his shoulders. "We'd get there much faster if we carry him between us. I'm sorry to ask you to do this…" Lucien's sudden consciousness about duty and propriety made me want to laugh.

I waved his protests and moved over to take Tamlin's other side. "Frankly, I think I'd be a better sentry—"I blinked, momentarily distracted. I had walked over to Lucien, expecting to help lug Tamlin's beast form back towards the manor. I missed it, but somewhere during the fight against the nest of Cyrens, Tamlin had shifted back into his High Fae form, shedding off the beast and the only way I have ever met him.

I hesitated only for a fraction of a second before hoisting his other arm over my shoulder and ignoring Lucien's otherwise knowing look towards my direction.

I hadn't been expecting to carry the High Lord of the Spring Court back to his home, so it really came as a surprise to me when I finally saw him without the beast form. Dark, golden hair the color of his beast's pelt fell down past his shoulders and shielding most of his as we dragged him between us, Tamlin still towered over me, and I could only steal surreptitious glances at his face without alerting Lucien.

All I was able to discern was a strong jaw through the golden hair. I avoided looking beyond the tanned skin of his neck and shoulders as he was very much naked, and the places where my hand held to support him around the waist was quite warm. I felt it quite consciously, and I tried not to squirm.

Tamlin was still breathing unsteadily even as we escaped the remains of the Cyrens' nest and soon my efforts to study the High Lord had to be channeled to making sure I had enough strength to carry him. Thankfully, Lucien was carrying most of Tamlin's weight and I merely followed him as we slowly cleared the trees of the dark forest and stumbled into the manor's grounds.

"Cauldron save us," Lucien muttered along with a couple of more colorful oaths as we trudged up the garden. He bade me to stand aside so he could catch Tamlin's body on his back. "I can carry him the rest of the way; can you make sure the doors are open at least?" He said with a grunt, hooking Tamlin over him like a great sack of flour. I almost snorted with laughter at the sight, if Tamlin being unconscious wasn't so serious.

"Is this a normal night for the Spring Court?" I couldn't help asking as I threw open the manor doors and Lucien trudged inside, his boots echoing across the marbled floors. It probably wasn't a good idea to talk to Lucien while he was carrying a whole lot of High Lord, but he didn't sound winded in the least when he spoke to answer.

"I guess we're not giving you much of a good impression, judging how exciting the past few days of your visit are." Lucien smirked wryly as he followed me towards the hall to Tamlin's room. If he was suspicious as to how I knew where to go, he didn't say, and instead sought to fill the somewhat awkward silence, the naked, unconscious Tamlin was bringing.

"Exciting is a rather underwhelming description for it, but I'll take it." I smirked back, catching a reflection of myself in one of the halls' mirrors. "I have to apologize to your wife for ruining yet another borrowed dress."

Lucien gave a scoff, or as much as he could as we steadily made our way to Tamlin's room. "You're doing me a favor. She'll just end up sending you some more. Make sure you burn that one though." I couldn't help at grin a bit at that before rushing forward to open the door to Tamlin's suite.

"Cyrens don't come this far to Spring Court. If there is a nest here, it means something is happening. " Lucien muttered as he none-so-gracefully dumped Tamlin's unconscious form unto the somewhat dilapidated bed. He then gently rolled him unto his back (I again, avoided looking) and bid me fetch a blanket. I pretended to look for a bit as I shouldn't have known where Tamlin's things are before handing Lucien one. The Emissary then draped it over Tamlin, though the large blanket wasn't enough to cover his whole frame. At least from the waist up, Tamlin was decent.

Lucien sighed now as I stood next to him at the foot of Tamlin's bed. He seemed lost in thought for a good few minutes before turning to me. His mechanical eye whizzed over me and he opened his mouth as if wanting to say something before deciding against it.

"You should clean up; you must be tired." He said instead. I blinked at him a bit surprised.

"Don't you need help with-?" I gestured, not trusting myself to say his name or look again. Lucien looked somewhat disheveled but shook his head.

"I will clean up myself and return to the manor. I will be back." He supplicated at the look of surprise on my face. "I understand it might not be the best idea to leave you here alone, unprotected."

"I can—" I started to say but Lucien cut me off.

"Yes, I know you can kill easily enough, but you have no magic, and there other things out there that have. With Tamlin as he is, we need a skilled healer enough to bring him back." Lucien comprised, waving his hands. I could still see some splatters of Cyren blood on them.

"I will clean up, go back to the manor, and bring back a healer and sentries for this place." He cast a glance at the unconscious Tamlin. "It's high time this place becomes functioning once more, no matter the consequences."

With those mysterious words he dismissed me and I could only give him a calculating look before throwing one last look towards Tamlin's unconscious form before departing. At least Lucien had stopped considering me as a damsel-in-distress. He also didn't need to explain to me what his plans were. After all, I was still a foreigner in this court, and may yet be a spy. That he chose to trust me to stay and look after his vulnerable High Lord, spoke a lot.

Still, it seemed rather anti-climactic to go take a bath after the events of the night. I pursed my lips as I reached my room, divesting myself of the leather braces and scabbards of my swords. Wrinkling my nose at the sticky Cyren blood, I shrugged my shoulders off the dress (and I swore mentally that now there was no salvaging it) and threw it into the grate of the fireplace in my room, telling myself to light the fire later.

Still carrying one sword into the bathroom, I opened up the taps and took as much hurried yet thorough bath as I could, washing my skin off the Cyrens' blood as well as my own. I inspected the faint cuts along my legs to see if they were any at all fatal. Thankfully they seemed to be just scrapes, so I quickly finished my bath and hurried to put on a change of clothes.

I hesitated for a heartbeat. The satchel of clothes Elain had sent over had no functioning tunics, though I hardly could blame the Emissary's mate. I wasn't after all dressed in a tunic the first time we met, so she would hardly know it was my preference. And since most of the other clothes I brought were either destroyed or soiled, I was left with but one option.

XOXOXOXO

I rolled the sleeves of Tamlin's pink tunic to reveal my hands picking up my swords after I did so. I was right to think Tamlin's clothes would dwarf me, the hem of it reaching down to my knees and the sleeves over my hands. The tunic itself was too big for my frame so I had to recycle one of the remaining cloth belts I had, to tighten the tunic around my waist. I didn't want to think about how silly I probably looked, since it was pointless to think of vanity when I barely escaped mortal peril a few hours ago.

I picked up the candelabra and found a few more spare candles in the supplies closet before heading towards Tamlin's room. I tentatively knocked, just to make sure he was still unconscious before I crept inside.

It was dark naturally his room and the candles basked the space in an eerie glow. Tamlin himself didn't seem to have moved from his position where Lucien and I moved him, and I felt a prickle of concern.

Placing the candelabra on the mantle of his fireplace, I quickly got a fire started, more for Tamlin's benefit than I mine. I walked over to the sleeping High Lord. His breathing had evened out somewhat, but it still sounded ragged and strained. I could hardly look away from the vast expanse of Tamlin's chest and despite myself, allowed a few moments to stare. I told myself it was just to make sure he was breathing. Which he was, judging by the way his chest fell in rhythm with his breath.

Puffing out a breath of my own, I looked away; a bit ashamed at catching myself staring at the male, like I haven't seen one before. If I was to be honest, I mused to myself as I made myself comfortable in one of the overturned chairs in Tamlin's messy room; there weren't many opportunities to look at men at the Winter Court. I could remember flirtations and perhaps loaded looks and interactions, but never any encounters that would actually burn pages of books or letters. Still, I knew what the men looked at Winter Court, and I can safely say they didn't have tanned skin. Not like Tamlin's, which unfortunately reminded me of golden baked bread.

"Get a hold of yourself," I mumbled, wrenching my eyes away from the bed. I didn't realize the bed was now fixed unlike last night and earlier in the day when I had snooped in here. So did that mean Tamlin had been here right before the dinner at the parlor? Questions and more questions.

I dragged my chair towards the window to better to see the manor gates. Surely it wouldn't take long for Lucien to come back? As much as I had shown bravado at being able to protect myself, I wasn't too sure how well I would fare against magic users who could easily incapacitate me just to get to the High Lord.

I shook my head mentally, catching that familiar wave of panic rearing its ugly head. I told myself there possibly couldn't be further attack on Tamlin since there haven't been any reports of any attempts to his life. Granted I wasn't really part of his citizenry to receive previous news of that, I soothed myself in thinking about how successful I was in defeating the Cyrens. It wasn't every day I faced a pack of monsters by myself and survived. I allowed myself to feel a bit triumphant as I settled more comfortably on the chair. At least Lucien said he would be bringing a healer, and sentries. That way I didn't have to feel so alone in such a large house. Especially since the only other occupant was currently naked and asleep.

"Is he dead?" A rumbling voice from the window made me jump and whirl my swords out, almost maiming the newcomer in the process. A great hunkering male was perched on the small railing of Tamlin's window.

He didn't seem to mind the near scrape as he surveyed the scratch my blade was able to do his light leather armor. "Not bad," He continued, giving me a small smirk that spoke much about his personality.

"Did Lord Lucien send you?" I asked my voice higher than it was, as I surveyed this new male, with dark hair like mine that grew past his vast shoulders. He snorted at my question and let himself in the room showing me in that minute how foolish my question was.

The male landed on the dusty rug, his knee-high boots scraping against the hardwood floors. I could practically smell the metal of weapons strapped to his person, from his calves to his thighs to the sword strapped to his spine. That also didn't hide the fact that there were two very large, very membranous wings that sprouted from his shoulder panes and I realized what—or who he was.

"Lucien didn't send me, but he's here as he promised." The Ilyrian flashed that grin wider this time, adding more roughness to his harsh-featured face. The way he said Lucien's name also made me realize that they might know each other judging by the slight vein of contempt in his tone.

"Where-?" I started to ask but he had straightened up from his landing position and stood towering over me. The room seemed even smaller now with a full-blooded Ilyrian standing before me and I steeled myself to avoid gawking at his wings or any part of him for that matter. I had heard of the Ilyrians. The winged-fae, brutal, warriors hailed from the north of the Night Court. They were ruthless in battle, and always craved war and blood. The Ilyrian before me stepped closer as if to inspect Tamlin and I found myself standing between them, blades aimed towards him, despite the warning bells that went off in my head at trying to stand up to this new opponent.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" I demanded in the harshest tone I could think of, trying to channel my own mother when she dealt with unwanted visitors in the Chateau.

The Ilyrian merely chuckled again, a laugh that seemed to bounce off the hardwood walls and without a second thought, brought a thumb to push one of my blades down, despite my attempts to keep them up.

"I would definitely like to play around a bit, but I also have my own promises to keep," That grin was more deadly than anything. It reminded me of the way my own brother would size up his prey, how he would size me up whenever I begged him to practice with me. For some weird reason that just made me angrier rather than relent.

"Step back. I know how to use these." I warned, raising both swords now, one overhead, the other at the cross guard. The Ilyrian warrior did no such thing. In fact, he laughed again and nodded as if he expected me to say just that. He folded his arms and gestured towards the unconscious Tamlin.

"And if I told you I could heal him?" He taunted, cocking his head at me, as he tucked his wings behind him. That didn't do much, but center the attention of the room towards him so I raised my swords higher.

"Bullshit," I hissed, the curse sounding foreign on my tongue as my accent gave itself away. The Ilyrian warrior didn't seem to notice but shrugged, the rustle of his wings seeming to echo in the quiet room.

"The Spring Court always seems to catch the most interesting…" He surveyed me, from the tip of the swords, to the borrowed tunic, to my calf-high boots. "…women." He said, but I could tell that wasn't what he originally wanted to say in the first place. "You'll thank me in a moment." He winked and quick as a flash he was on the other side of Tamlin's bed and tipping some liquid from a dark blue phial into the High Lord's mouth.

"There." He said with satisfaction and stepping back, tsking as he surveyed the prone High Fae on the bed. "If I had such a pretty nursemaid guarding me at my sickbed I wouldn't stay unconscious if you ask me." He smirked towards me again and this time no awe froze me. Instead, I felt the stirrings of annoyance and anger that reminded me again of Yuki's taunts.

"I'm not a nursemaid you prick—" I said heatedly only to be cut off when Lucien came sweeping into the room, looking like he was afraid of what damage the Ilyrian warrior would have done without him.

"Cassian, I told you to help Tamlin, not harass our guest." Lucien said with a glare towards the Ilyrian warrior, who gave an indifferent shrug.

"And I don't answer to you," The male called Cassian waved his hand dismissively as if Lucien's scolding didn't affect him. "I came here because of Rhys and to make sure you haven't done and fucked things up badly again." Cassian deliberately seemed to goad the Emissary who glared heatedly back before turning to me, as if determined to ignore the Ilyrian in the room.

"Apologies, I was delayed. But there are already sentries posted out in the grounds and here inside, they will keep watch over you and Tamlin when I am not here. You've met Cassian," Lucien concluded with a gesture towards the sudden guest. "He-"

"Serves the Night Court, I figured." I finished the sentence though I was still gripping my swords as I surveyed the Ilyrian again. Lucien blinked but didn't question my words. He merely nodded and asked me if Cassian did indeed make sure Tamlin drank the medicine.

"What was in it?" I couldn't very well help myself asking even as Lucien surveyed Tamlin's silent form.

"Anti-venom for the Cyren bite." Lucien explained still staring at Tamlin's still form. "It would have been more prudent to bring in a healer but-"Lucien eyes Cassian who seemed to be watching my exchange with Lucien with more interest that was necessary.

"I was in the area visiting and Lucien does have moments when he uses his brain." piped up Cassian. I could feel the hiss and disdain on Lucien's face, but otherwise said nothing. "Hopefully he'll be all right come dawn." Lucien added and seemed to beckon me to leave the room. "You've done so much, Eirwen. You should get some rest." Just like that, dismissing me, telling me my services were no longer needed.

"I'm not…" I started to say only to be interrupted by Cassian once more.

"You'll have plenty of time to ogle at his chest like what you've been doing, later."

I snarled at him and made to march over to his side of the bed and probably impale him if I could but decided against it. Instead I grabbed the sheath of my swords and stalked to leave the room once again. Not before catching a bit of the words Cassian uttered towards Lucien as I made to close the door.

"And here I thought Winter Court women were all frigid bitches,"

I threw the candelabra towards his head before I could think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I can get away with having Tamlin unconscious the rest of the fic? hohoho And one of Team Night Court finally makes an appearance! Please comment or kudos, they fuel my muse! Much love~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a feat of utter brilliance, I discovered that I didn't post this chapter last week as I intended. It has been sitting in my computer for another week, and that's the reason why it took me so long to update this when I worked on the chapter last night. I'm sorry, but I hope you have find this chapter to your liking! Eirwen is a grouch when things don't go her way. Cassian is an absolute hoot to write. Too bad he's taken in this fic. Pls kudos or comment if you liked it!

Chapter 6

I would like to think that I woke up the next morning feeling apologetic about my little tantrum, but I didn't. Still fuming, I woke up frowning as I rolled up my bed roll. Tamlin might be satisfied in sleeping in a possibly flea-infested mattress, but I wasn't. I started to do my morning rituals in the balcony only to retreat at the sound of the sentries lurking in the garden. I guess Lucien wasn't kidding when he said sentries were now posted in the manor. For whose protection exactly, I couldn't say.

I took a quick bath, hoping the cool water would calm me down. But after that didn't work, I decided to see if it at least I could unleash some of my frustration by finding Lucien or the library. Shrugging on the pink tunic, I laced on my boots, strapped one of my swords at my hip and stalked out of the room.

I found Lucien a few minutes later in one of the studies that was now miraculously unlocked. That didn't help improve my mood one bit. He was behind an ornate desk, studying whatever was in front of him with a furrowed brow, red hair tumbling over his shoulders. I stalked forward, with the intention of demanding where the library was, only to be blocked by a rather large silhouette. The Ilyrian warrior, Cassian, now stood in front of me, wearing an infuriating smirk.

He raised an eyebrow at my appearance, taking in the strapped sword at my hip and I glared challengingly back. I noticed the glinting jewels he had at the backs of his gauntlets and the breast plate of his leather armor and it gave me pause. Those were Siphons and when normal warriors had two or three as reserves, this Ilyrian was sporting no less than 10 in his person. I schooled the surprise on my face and lifted my chin a bit in defiance. I was used to High Fae males puffing up their chests at me whenever they see me armed. I was not about to let this Ilyrian bully me.

Whatever Cassian saw in my face, it amused him, for that smirk stretched even wider. "Are you always this chipper in the morning, or are you just glad of my company?" He raised an eyebrow at me mockingly and I found myself reaching for my weapon without a second thought.

"Please, not before breakfast." Lucien's tone was exasperated, placating and annoyed all at once and I jerked, locking my spine in place to look up at him.

"He started it," I said almost childishly to which was met with a raised eyebrow from Lucien and a snort of laughter from the brute beside me. I straightened up my spine even more and turned to Lucien, ignoring the Ilyrian now.

"I wanted to ask to see the library." I said without preamble, like I haven't just been butting heads and about to decapitate a male in his study.

Lucien's brow furrowed a bit in confusion before quickly clearing up. "Oh right, you were looking for a rare book…Yes of course." He seemed to mull it over and I swear I could feel Cassian studying the Emissary quite intently as well.

"I will be glad to show it to you, Eirwen, but first a word?" Lucien seemed to decide on his course and he gestured to one of the high backed chairs in front of the desk. I was busy trying to deduce his reasons for suddenly wanting to talk to me now, that I didn't see the exchange of looks between Lucien and Cassian, before the latter wordlessly stalked away.

I took a seat gingerly, relieved for a moment to be away from such an antagonizing creature, before looking towards Lucien. He stood from the desk and made his way around, leaning back against it once he was in front of me.

"I don't think I have thanked you properly for your assistance last night," he began and a strain in his voice made me think he wasn't at all used to thanking anybody at all.

I merely shrugged my shoulders. "Properly, at all, these are words I haven't heard, Emissary." I said drily and had a bit of a satisfaction at seeing him wince.

"Yes well…thank you." Lucien said after rearranging his features into a bland expression. Although it sounded like he said so reluctantly, I wasn't raised to be a typical monster, so I inclined my head, accepting his thanks.

"I know the past few days haven't been ideal…" Lucien continued and he even looked sheepish enough for me to be curious as to where exactly he was leading this conversation. "But I will be amiss if I dismiss your help as invaluable." He sighed heavily through his nose, his mechanical eye whirring.

"I'm just going to say it, and let you decide should you accept it or not." He muttered underneath his breath, and I leaned forward enough to catch it.

"Accept what?" I asked curious now, brow furrowing.

Straightening his shoulders, he looked at me steadily. "I wish to employ you as Lord Tamlin's personal guard."

The words hung in the air after he spoke and I could only stare expectantly at Lucien, waiting for him to tell me he was jesting and what his true questions were. When a few beats of silence passed and the expression on the Emissary's face was dead serious, my first reaction unfortunately became my voiced reaction.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

I must have looked more aghast than I actually felt because Lucien frowned and raised his hands in a defensive gesture.

"It is not ridiculous at all," His amber eye fixed on my expression steadily, lines forming at the tightness of his mouth. "Please don't think I make this decision lightly; I have thought about this thoroughly, and I can think of no other person to do this job than yourself."

"Surely there must be other competent warriors around who could guard the High Lord?" I asked with a gesture. "And would he really need a guard? He is after all the most powerful being in this court; surely no one would dare attack him!"

"You saw the Cyrens last night, they made no distinction!" Lucien retorted his voice rising slightly. But I was hardly cowed.

"All the more reason to choose among the guards you already posted around here!" I gestured heatedly.

"There is none I would trust with this task!"

"Of what? Guarding his life? Are Spring Court warriors so incapable of guarding a life-"

"Of saving Tamlin's life!" Lucien's shout tore through my tirade silencing me.

"What?" I could only gape at him, like a foolish human who was caught unawares. I was pretty sure I heard him correctly, but at the same time, I wasn't sure Lucien spoke the truth.

For his part, he seemed to regret his little outburst, and he wrinkled his nose in distaste of his own display of temper. Breathing heavily, he surveyed me through lidded eyes and spoke once more in a would-be calm manner.

"Due the current circumstances, I believe entrusting his life to an objective party would both be good for the court and his life."

"Maybe a little more clarity, Lord Emissary." I couldn't help the dryness of my tone at his deliberately cryptic words and I made to stand up and leave. Perhaps it wasn't such a great idea to come to the manor of Spring Court. Perhaps the Rose's Tear was somewhere else in the Court, and maybe I could find it away from the High Lord.

"-that's why it's important for Tamlin to be protected enough," Lucien was saying and I wrenched my musings back to his words.

"Pardon?"

Lucien's face flashed annoyance at my inability to comprehend the situation. "Would you please gather enough wits to pay attention, Eirwen, or must I repeat myself a third time?"

Since I was still in a harrowing mood from last night, I flashed a smirk. "Maybe if you tell something worthwhile, Lucien, sir."

Lucien's mechanical eye rolled in annoyance while his normal eye glared heatedly at me. I wasn't sure where he was getting his patience, but he visibly mustered himself up and spoke in a tight voice.

"The Moot is fast approaching, and the Spring Court is this year's host. With Tamlin as he is, he needs to survive enough to at least reach the week of."

I blinked at those words, the realization stopping me from any further diatribes. The High Rulers of Prythian convened every 10 years in a host court. The Moot was where they discussed matters among the Courts. Ever since the defeat of the King of Hybern, The Moot was also the time where Hybern and other Fae lands did parley with Prythian. There was also an instance when the mortal rulers attempted to join the Moot, but had been quickly shut down by the Night Court.

I remembered when the Winter Court had hosted the Moot; Lumi had been a frenzy making sure the guests would find nothing amiss in the coldest court of Prythian and Kallias, himself had been nervous, as much as he would let his emotions show. Still, the High Rulers Moot was one of the biggest political events of Prythian now and I can finally understand why Lucien was determined for Tamlin to stay out of trouble.

"Is there...unrest then about the Moot?" My voice was serious now and I saw the relief on Lucien's face when I ceased jesting in favor of having a mature conversation.

He gave a slight shake of his head. "Not unrest perse. Just, in all the years the Moot has been convened, this is the first time the Spring Court is finally being allowed to host it." There was a hint of defensive pride in his tone. "I, the Spring Court, need to be able to stand united and be strong enough to hold the collective power of the visiting Lords and Ladies and for that, we—I need Tamlin."

I dare not ask why Tamlin was still considered High Lord. I was not versed in Spring Court politics, especially about the succession, but I had a feeling Lucien was not High Lord not because of lack of power, but lack of ambition.

"You need me to sober him up," I said now, leaning back against my chair, in understanding.

"In a manner of speaking." Lucien said with a nod. "I am not sure how versed you are when it comes to serving a High Lord, but the servants will return in a few days to assist with the maintenance of the house and gardens. I cannot put this off any longer, Cassian's visit proved that."

I raised my eyebrows at that. "I thought the Moot was impartial?"

"Yes, when it is held. However, the Night Court takes a personal interest whenever the Moot nears as they have been the ones to propose and execute the first four Moots." His mouth thinned. "They like to see we're holding up to standards."

That didn't sound impartial at all too me, but for once I held my tongue. "Not to be abrasive with the needs of your court," I said with a slight gesture of my fingers. "But what shall I get in exchange of these services?" Perhaps it might be a good idea to have freedom to explore the lands in search of the Rose's Tear. And with the Moot coming up, I would be able to talk to Kallias once I find it to help Lumi.

"You can have gold…" Lucien spoke but I raised a pale hand to stop him.

"I don't need money." I said frankly and with a shrug. "And I'm sure there are clothes here to suit my stay should I choose to do so. No," I took a breath and prepared my offer. "My terms are simple and few."

His replying look told me he didn't think so and I couldn't help my slight smirk. "I would like freedom to explore the Manor and the grounds whenever my services are not needed by Lord Tamlin."

"You are not a prisoner, Eirwen, of course you have the freedom-" I held up my hand once more.

"If reason arises that I stop serving him as a guard or protector, I want it promised to me in writing that the Spring Court will not come searching for absolution if I leave these lands."

"We're not vindictive monsters! What are you-!"

"Not one word must go back to the Winter Court that I'm now under the employ of your High Lord."

Lucien's expression was a mixture of bewilderment and amusement but I didn't stop to explain my terms and ended with a simple

"In exchange for these terms, I shall accept your offer and serve as Lord Tamlin's guard."

It took a few moments for my words to sink in but Lucien's whole expression eased and it looked like a great burden was lifted off his shoulders.

"Cauldron save me," He muttered but reached forward to shake my hands. "Thank you for this dear girl. It might seem frivolous to you, but you have eased several of my problems thus far. I am geatly in your debt."

The sincerity in his face and expression was enough to make me uncomfortable, so I could only return his thanks with a small smile.

"I think it's safe to say you've returned to normal when you become annoyed once more." I quipped and he gave a weak chuckle.

"Yes well, I'm not exactly known for my patience." He gave an apologetic shrug as he stepped back and moved back towards the desk.

"Well, I will draw up the terms of our agreement and give it to you by the end of the day, but first! Breakfast?" His smile was practically jovial and I felt a twinge of guilt at making such a scene with my temper earlier.

I nodded gratefully as I stood up from the chair. "Thankfully, I had some of the servants already come in this morning, sorry I didn't inform you." He said apologetically as he led me through the corridors to what I assume would be the dining room.

"It's quite alright," I answered feeling much more agreeable now at the prospect of food and a new development in my search for the Rose's Tear. "They stayed here before I didn't right?"

"Not all; some have decided to look for employ elsewhere, but those that are here now are some of the very best from the House of Flora, they will be around to assist you. And to make this place look liveable again." He added throwing a look of disgust at a particularly dusty patch of wallpaper as we passed it.

"Speaking of alive, is Tamlin?" I asked casually as Lucien strode to open the door to the dining room.

"Roaring like the great beast he was last I saw him." Cassian's rough voice drifted from the room and my eyes snapped away from Lucien to rest on the great figure of the Ilyrian draped in a chair to accommodate his wings. His elbows were braced against the long oak table and he was digging in quite enthusiastically at the variety of breakfast dishes served before him. Lucien wasn't kidding when he said he finally brought servants over. I tried not to look too famished as I felt and focused on glaring at Cassian as Lucien escorted me to a chair at the far side of the table away from his Ilyrian guest. Smart choice, but I could probably still chuck a knife towards Cassian's direction should so provoked.

"That's both good and bad," Lucien muttered shaking his head. "I'll visit him later when he's calmed down. I'm pretty sure he needs a bit of recovery time from those wounds."

"Nasty things, Cyren bites." Cassian said with relish but his face was tight, as if remembering a past experience with those devilish creatures. "How'd you get rid of the nest Lucien?" He asked reaching for a whole meat pie and scooping it into his plate.

Lucien sat in front of me so he was a few seats down from Cassian. He gestured for me to eat and I gave a nod of thanks before reaching for the plate of fried eggs directly in front of me and some bread as the two males discussed the events of last night.

"You're shitting me." Cassian's deep voice floated towards me as I reached for some fruit next, popping a couple of grapes into my mouth in one go. I felt his gaze shift towards me but I was too busy eating to really care. That was until he opened his mouth.

"What'd you do to the Cyrens? Glare them to death?" The words were laced with challenge enough for me to look up, eyes flashing. With extreme patience, I resisted hurtling the table knife at him and instead forced my lips into a saccharine smile.

"If you're not careful, I'll show you exactly how I gutted them." I said as menacingly as I could, but Cassian merely laughed as if amused before turning back to mauling his food. Rolling my eyes at him, I turned back to mine and I swear I could see Lucien's relief that he didn't have to step in yet again between us.

"Your diplomacy skills are improving Cassian," I heard Lucien mutter from over the hot rolls. "We may yet get to keep this table."

I tuned the two males out, primarily to eat, and another to think about the conversation that had happened in the study. On one hand, I now had more freedom to explore for the Rose's Tear, and thereby ensuring more chances of success with my mission. On the other hand, I wasn't sure being Tamlin's guard of all people would do me a world of good. I had experience serving High Lords and guarding them as well, but that was back at home. The Spring Court had its own rules and customs, whatever duty I was supposed to fulfil while being his guard, I knew it would be quite different from the Winter Court.

I reached for the cup of hot chocolate next to me, forgoing the tea. Tea was one of the principal drinks back at home, but chocolate was a rarity. Here, they practically had whole pitchers of the stuff, so I wasn't going to be rude and not partake. I snuck a glance down at the table and saw Lucien and Cassian were at least still speaking civilly so I was content to drink my chocolate and figure out the next steps in my plan.

I should write to Quillo first, update him about my journey and findings. I would leave the details of my adventures out of it, as I could picture the disapproval on his otherwise stoic face if I told him I had fought with the High Lord the very day I stepped foot into his territory. I would also ask about Lumi, if Kallias was close to a cure, if the Dawn Court had honoured alliances and offered help. But I would need to construct my letter in such a way that wouldn't be understood if it was misled. Bothersome politics and stealth tactics, but I was trained to be careful and I couldn't dismiss that part of my training.

The next would probably to see Tamlin and tell him that I would be his guard. Or perhaps I should let Lucien handle that bit, since he was the one who employed my services anyway? I barely spoke three sentences to the male, but I have a very strong feeling the High Lord wouldn't accept being handed a babysitter so easily. Let alone a foreign and female one for that matter. Yes, perhaps it would be best to let Lucien handle that particular land mine.

I opened my mouth to ask Lucien precisely that when the great doors of the dining room burst open and a rather large gust of wind blew across the room, flapping napkins and the tablecloth into a frenzy. I turned around to see what had caused the commotion, though I need not bother.

Tamlin himself stood leaning against the threshold, dressed in nothing but a pair of loose pants, chest bare save for a row of bandages around his torso. His golden hair fell across his shoulders and neck and from where I sat I could see the faint sheen of sweat that lingered on his brow at the sudden display of magic….

Cassian and Lucien were already on their feet the moment the doors banged open, their weapons out. Cassian even unfurled his wings, to prepare to fly or for effect, I didn't get to ask. Tamlin looked worse for wear but he looked in a rightful fit of temper the way his brow was furrowed and the glare that he was sending down at the table, over my head and towards Lucien.

In fact, Tamlin didn't seem to realize Cassian was there either because in a few great strides he had crossed the dining room and deftly picked Lucien up by the collar of his tunic with what strength he had left.

"What the Cauldron did you do?" He growled, the remnants of his beast form lingering in that sound and I was surprised Lucien was quite calm despite the fact his jugular was quite close to Tamlin's claws.

"Saved your sorry ass that's what." Cassian spoke from behind Lucien. He made no move to pry the Emissary from Tamlin, but at least tucked his wings back and sheathed his blade. Though I knew that really didn't stop him from being deadly if he wanted to.

Tamlin ignored Cassian for a few seconds, still maintaining eye contact with the grappled Lucien, as if he was prying the secrets from Lucien's mind. I sat very still in my chair, quite grateful that Tamlin didn't spot me yet. I fixed my eyes in a spot of skin just over his shoulder, if only not to attract his attention with my gaze. Objectively, I thought he needed to sit down at least, if that sheen of sweat was any indication that he was still in a struggling state. I opened my mouth despite myself but luckily Lucien decided to speak.

"I remembered who I was, Tamlin. You probably should too." The Emissary's voice was deadly calm, calmer than I have ever heard it, and I realized that he was perhaps really quite angry with the High Lord, present strangling aside.

Almost too long a second later, Tamlin released Lucien and to his credit, the auburn-haired High Fae didn't go sprawling all over his chair. He straightened now wrinkled tunic and surveyed the High Lord who, despite the lack of dress still very much dominated power in the room.

"You shouldn't be up yet," Lucien spoke now, voice full of concern, as if they didn't just come near to blows a few seconds later. These men and their temper tantrums, I swear. Cassian had grunted non-commitally when he realized there wouldn't be a fight and returned to his food. I watched as Tamlin waved off Lucien's hands which had hovered as if to guide the High Lord to a chair.

"I'm fine. That vile stuff worked," His voice was rather deeper than I expected and I was relieved he didn't seem to notice I was there. That would buy me more time for Lucien to explain my new employ to the High Lord.

I released the tense breath I didn't realize I was holding the moment Tamlin entered the room, and that proved to be my mistake. I didn't make too loud a noise, but my puff of breath seemed to have caught his attention, for he stiffened from the other side of the table and with deliberate slowness, turned his head towards me.

I sat frozen in the ornate chair as I met the hauntingly, clear, green eyes of Tamlin, High Lord of the Spring Court.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than most chapters. I apologize beforehand. I have no excuses. It's hard to make Tamlin a sympathetic character when even his original owner wrote him off as this gigantic tool. He's a challenge and I have to apologize very early on that unless I suddenly have bursts of inspiration on how to reveal his redemption, I'll probably just be reading Reysand fanfiction and forget Tamlin.

Chapter 7

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes,"

"It is out of the question!"

"For Cauldron's sake, Tamlin, this is the best way; you're being unreasonable!"

I sat in the chair in Tamlin's room, watching the exchange with narrowed eyes and a mix of both exasperation and amusement. After Tamlin burst into the dining room, he demanded Lucien to follow him out. I was content to finish my breakfast and let them at it, but Lucien managed to pull me along with them, thus I was seated here now.

Tamlin would have led us to a study to properly yell at Lucien, had he not somewhat collapsed halfway down the hallway. With protests and a lot of dragging, Lucien managed to bring the High Lord to his bedroom. There was much struggling to get him back to bed, and that was before they decided to have their little back-and-forth exchange.

"Excuse me…" I tried to pipe up from the chair after a few minutes of sniping at each other but my voice was lost among their arguments. I let them have at it for a few minutes, primarily because it was the first time I ever saw Lucien look so aggravated, and as for Tamlin, well, I wouldn't deny the fact that I was quite curious about him now that he wasn't a big fur monster.

"I don't need a babysitter-"

"I literally had to pick you up from the floor, so I will have none of that-"

"Forgve me, but since when did you decide to be my mother?"

"Since apparently you can't even last a year without mauling somebody-"

"You don't get to judge me, you of all people-!"

"I think I want to change my terms!" I let my voice rise over the squabbling of the two males, my original accent cutting through their arguments. "I want chocolate!"

"And you need to stop acting like a youngling—what?" Lucien cut off whatever he was going to tell Tamlin to look at me confused, while Tamlin continued to glare at his emissary without looking at me.

"Finally, you're listening." I said my voice in a normal volume, a little smirk on my face. At the corner of my eye, I could see Tamlin looking annoyed at my interruption. But seeing as how he was currently half-naked and sweating atop his bed, I really didn't want to do anything for his convenience.

"When you're done telling him the good news, I want to negotiate my terms." I said in a rather cheerful voice, conscious of Tamlin's gaze on me. So I focused on Lucien's annoyed face and just gave a smile of my own.

"I want to also be paid in chocolate."

"What?" Lucien asked incredulously looking at me like I just sprouted another head. I didn't even glance at what Tamlin looked like and just gave a shrug and a nod.

"Well seeing as how my task seems to be challenging, getting your High Lord to behave, I would like a little incentive for my services." I said as if that was the most logical thing to say. "The chocolate in this court is quite delicious; I would also like to be paid in chocolate."

"This isn't exactly the right time to discuss-"

"Done," Tamlin interrupted, his deep voice cutting through Lucien's annoyed voice. "Though I am not one for behaving," he added completely hijacking our conversation. In my surprise I turned to look at Tamlin, only to meet those piercing green eyes again. I felt my voice die in my throat but I cleared it quickly to speak.

"Oh..uh..right then." I gave an awkward smile, before standing up from the chair and giving a slight nod, and not really knowing what else to say next. I could only look at him a bit nonplussed, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the intensity of his stare.

"Well fine that's excellent then, all is settled." Lucien clapped his hands, suddenly triumphant, a sly grin on his face as he looked between the two of us, quite relieved. "I should probably get started on arranging that payment and you," He looked at me positively smug. "Can get started on the guarding. I will send some food for Tamlin and perhaps a healer." Lucien stared at Tamlin's bandages as if trying to ascertain exactly how serious his injuries still were. Satisfied Tamlin wasn't going to keel over; Lucien turned on his heel and left the room.

And just as suddenly, I was alone with my new employer. I stood almost uncomfortably at the foot of his bed, trying to remember exactly the line of events that led me to where I was at the moment, to guard the High Lord of the Spring Court.

An awkward silence followed Lucien's departure, stretching between me and the fae male on the bed. I could feel his gaze upon me, like a tangible thing, but as ashamed as I was to admit it, I looked everywhere else except him. It seemed to dawn on me then that I was in the presence of a High Lord, the first one I have met this close with the exception of Kallias, and all that training of how to behave seemed to have flown at the door along with Lucien. I was therefore left gawking like a supplicant before a tyrant king.

The awkward silence stretched on, as neither of us did anything to break it. I was not unfamiliar with stretching silences as far as they could go; I once didn't speak to my brother for months when he refused to train me in the art of the sword and only by beating him barely, did I speak to him again. So silence was not something unknown to me, but this kind of silence, the kind that seemed to stretch over a certain palpable situation. Like over a half-naked High Lord of Prythian. Like now.

Trying to school both my anxiety and annoyance at having to break the silence first, I chewed my lip and mentally braced myself before looking up to meet the Spring Lord's eyes.

"Look, I-"

All speech died in my lips at what greeted me. While I was having an internal struggle about the awkward struggle, Tamlin had promptly fallen asleep. His golden head had fallen back against the pillows, dusky eyelashes fanning his cheekbones. From where I stood, I could see it was a rather fitful sleep, sweat still lingered across his brow and not for the first time did I wonder just how much pain he was really in and how much energy did he really consume with that display of magic.

I wasn't the most maternal of women, being the youngest among my siblings and not many younger younglings have been with me when I was, but I knew enough that Lucien might not take it too kindly if I left his lord to die of fever or some sort. Though frankly, dealing with an sleeping High Lord was looking a tad better than exchanging words with an irate one.

Stepping tentatively towards the side of the bed, I paused to check if my movement would wake him up. When he didn't, I crept a little closer, and wondered if I should check if his wounds were still bound. My hand was hovering over that great expanse of skin before I caught myself.

Lucien had said he would send healers and food after him. I was not here to be Tamlin's nursemaid, nor should I even bother to be concerned. He was asleep, then that should be good for me.

Glaring at sleeping fae male that provoked a change of character in me, I stepped away from the bed and made to leave. If Tamlin was sleeping, then there was no need for me to guard him so religiously. I crossed the room and only once did I look back.

He looked vulnerable again, with his sleeping state softening the rough edges of his face. There was no anger or tightness in those cheekbones now and for a second I hesitated in leaving him. Only for a second. In the next, I marched towards his closet and snatched up another tunic, a deep green one embroidered with darker leaves and I told myself it was because I needed clothes to wear. Not because I was fascinated with it the smell of him.

XOXOXO

Lucien found me hours later in his study. Since he hadn't bothered to show me the library before he left, I retraced my steps and decided to write those letters that were long overdue for home. I was too wary to talk to anybody else, though the beginning sounds of the household bustling about was a pleasant white noise. As much as I understood silence, I didn't feel too comfortable sitting in it for too long.

I had found Lucien's study and helped myself to some paper and pen and tried writing the letter I should have the moment I left for home.

Dishonor. Traitor. Treason. Those words echoed across my mind several times as I tried to write, hearing them both in my father and mother's voice. I broke a few quill tips and destroyed several sheets of paper before Lucien found me. In the end, I decided to write to Quillo, as he was the last ally I had back home, and I was sure he was worried about my progress.

I was finishing the letter when Lucien arrived and I could feel his surprise even as I hastily hid the letter and the rest of the remains of the paper.

"He's asleep." I answered Lucien's unasked question, tucking the letter in the insides of my tunic. "So I thought I'd make myself a map seeing as I still have yet to explore the manor fully. And I never did get to the library." The corner of my lips rose a little.

Lucien didn't respond to my little jibe and instead continued to study me, long enough for me to feel suspicious.

"What's the matter?" I sat up stiffly, wondering what could have changed yet again in just a matter of minutes, and what new dilemma would Lucien present.

"Are you serious about that chocolate bit or did you just say that for us to stop bickering?" He said at present now and I tried not to look too relieved. Leaning back against the high-backed, winged chair, I gave an easy shrug.

"Both," I said seriously, all the while surreptitiously tucking any evidence of the letter inside the folds of my large tunic. I didn't elaborate and merely continued to look at him, cocking my head to one side. I suppose I was confusing the Cauldron out of Lucien with my bouts of talkativeness, but I was not really one to explain my behaviour, let alone judge anybody for theirs.

The silence didn't last too long because Lucien gave an exasperated sigh that escaped through his straight nose, and his mechanical eye whirred in a soft hum.

"The library is at the east end of the manor; you could easily reach it from your room." He said with a gesture towards the door. I made to stand up to leave and follow his directions but Lucien waved his hand in a careless gesture for me to sit back down.

"I am not really one for lectures, Emissary-" I started to say to which Lucien shut me off with a pointed look, both mechanical and natural eye focused on me.

"Tamlin won't be able to leave the manor for a while he is recuperating. That Cyren poison wasn't the only thing that was in his blood. There was some…other substances that hampered his abilities-still hampering them." Lucien explained in a dark voice, his features clouded.

I sat very still, though my brow furrowed. Who would actually want to target the High Lord of the Spring Court? Especially when he had obviously lost so much the past century? I wasn't a gossiping fae, but everybody knew how the Cursebreaker had been affianced to Lord Tamlin before she was stolen away by Lord Rhysand of the Night Court. It must not have been easy, especially how this had happened amidst the War.

Still it definitely wasn't my place to intricate myself in Spring Court politics. Even though technically, it seemed I was already halfway there, being employed to protect its High Lord. Quillo always did say I was terribly rash for a Winter Court fae.

"So you really wanted me to play nursemaid," The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could think them through, my eyes narrowing at the Emissary. I resisted the urge to point out that the reason the Spring Court seemed in disarray was because everybody seemed to have a hidden agenda. I schooled my features into what I hoped was my detached face and tried not to smirk too much at Lucien's face of discomfort.

"I stand by what I said earlier; there's no one I trust to guard Tamlin's life but you right now." Lucien spoke calmly enough, hands resting against his desk. "Which is ironic given the fact that you area foreign fae."

That didn't need a response, but I raised my eyebrow all the same. Lucien promptly ignored me and plunged on.

"I'll be overseeing many of the tasks in preparation of the Moot while Tamlin recovers," he said now and again my eyebrow rose. The Moot needed preparations that went back as far as two years before the actual week of it. To hear that that they were only going to start preparations months before seemed like a giant undertaking. I said so as much.

"I know, no need to remind me." Lucien bit out a bit impatiently, waving his hand dismissively like he couldn't be bothered to panic about that yet. "Fortunately, or unfortunately, the Night Court has so graciously offered their assistance."

He said those words calmly and hardly any emotion that I almost didn't catch his sarcasm. "The Night Court…" I forced my throat to unlock. "Here?"

Lucien didn't seem to pick up on my apprehension. "You've met one of them, and if you survived Cassian, I am quite assured you will be able to handle the rest of them. Best stay away from Amren and Azriel, but Nesta, Morrigan and Rhys have their moments. And Feyre of course."

He dropped those names like he was in constant communication with these beings, names whom I only recognized through whispers and accounts during the war. I've never met anyone of them.

"Elain will undoubtedly want to help, but I will mostly help with making sure the roads and woods are safe for travellers." Lucien was saying now, completely unaware of the new bomb he had just dropped on my lap. "That Cyren nest was one of the nastiest things lurking in the forests, but there are of course others." He sighed through his nose like one who was extremely tired.

"I think I would be much more efficient killing things…" I started, thinking that if I joined the hunting party, it would mean less time being around all these new people, these High Fae nobility, those who knew Kallias and Lumi and would undoubtedly have heard of who I was.

"I need you here, haven't you been listening?" Lucien bit out, this time more impatient than ever. "If you visited the Ice Chateau in the Winter Court, I am assuming you were present during the Moot when it was hosted there?" It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, but I didn't organize-"

"You'd have more experience than me on what goes on in the host manor. You'd be more help to Elain that way. She insists—" Lucien said in a strained voice. "That as the mate and wife to the Emissary of the High Lord of the Spring Court, she must do the duty as hostess, since we have no Lady or High Priestess to spare."

That was surprising. Each of the courts always had High Priestess, Lumi was one back home—

"And I would appreciate you assisting Elain where I could not." He finished, effectively cutting off whatever thought have of protesting. He dared used his pregnant fae wife as a means for me to stay in the house, knowing full well how all fae felt obligated to take care of any carrying such precious life.

"You just want me to knock Tamlin unconscious again when he tries to leave the house." I responded begrudgingly conceding.

"Quite right," Lucien nodded, flashing a quick grin. Noting that he was successful, it seemed he couldn't resist being a bit smug about the whole thing, a typical male response.

"Arrogance thy name is man," I muttered under my breath, before standing up. "Nursemaid to your High Lord and attendance to your wife-mate. I except double the chocolate." I said quite seriously hoping to sidle away and find a way to the village to mail my missive back home. I didn't want to be caught with yet other tasks when I was supposed to be finding ways to saving my sister.

"One moment, Eirwen." Lucien called me back and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and groan like a youngling.

"Cassian insisted he had to see your skills for himself. He seems quite reluctant to allow you to be Tamlin's guard if you 'ogle his chest', were his exact words." Lucien smirked a bit wider as if knowing exactly what reaction those words would incur.

"He what?" My voice was like whip across the study, one pale hand already gripping the hilt of my sword. Was his brain addled because of those wings? Or hadn't he ever heard of women fighting before?

I knew the last one couldn't possibly be true because the High Lady of the Night Court was a reputable warrior, along with half of that supposed inner court. So, Cassian might just be a great prick in need of right thwack in the head.

I didn't say anything much except demand where the Ilyrian warrior was and Lucien almost gleefully pointed me to the direction of a training area adjacent one of the outer gardens.

Fuming, I whirled away, marching off to that very direction, ignoring the curious stares of the few sentries already posted here and about and planning rather judiciously how I will hand Cassian's ass back to him for being a judgemental, sexist prick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Cassian and the whole Court of Dreams. Am I making excuses for us to see them soon? Yes. Do I apologize for that? Nope. If Tamlin doesn't take care I might just end him all together and find other adventures for Eirwen. (I say this lightly, I just need fellow fans to fangirl with me. :P )


End file.
